Viendo por otros ojos
by Akane Hitomi
Summary: Desarrollando poderes, y conocer algo nuevo. Posiblemente no sea lo mejor. Basado en TMNT 2012. Actualizando capítulo final y una sorpresa final. Uso moderado de oc's, lo juro
1. Conectando ojos parte 1

**Bueno puessss, es el primer fanfic que hago así que lo lamento si mi imaginación topa y no sea muy entretenido.**

**Está basado en TMNT 2012 y se centra en la tercera temporada pero me asegurare de no poner spoilers.**

**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

**Conectando ojos parte 1:**

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Chicos? ¿Dónde están?- Decía Abril mientras caminaba por un vecindario que estaba destruido. Habían carros en llamas, las casas también y estaban destruidas. Se oían miles de helicópteros volando. Muchas personas empezaron a salir a pedir ayuda, lo cual fue un error, los helicópteros empezaron a disparar matando a muchas personas. - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Comenzó a gritar Abril por el horror y el pánico. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Era como si estuviera conectada con los ojos de otra persona._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - Abril pudo escuchar como si se tratara de su propia voz, pero ésta voz era la de un chico, como de la misma edad de Abril. Se oía agitado y estaba jadeando. Parecía desesperado. -¡Ren!-_

_-"¿Ren?"- Fue lo primero que Abril pudo grabarse en la mente antes de ver lo que ocurría ahora. Estaba corriendo hacia una casa hasta que oyó una menos grave. -¡Onii-chan!-_

_Cuando los otros ojos cambiaron de dirección, Abril vio a una pareja ocultándose en el jardín trasero junto con un chico de unos 12 años. El niño parecía muy feliz, Abril sentía como el chico corría para estar con su familia._

_RATTATATTTATTATATATATATATTATATATA- Se oían los disparos de un helicóptero que se acercaba. Abril estaba aterrada. Era una escena espantosa viendo como trataban de matar a la familia del chico al que Abril estaba conectada. Y como si se tratara de uno de esos juegos de disparos, ella enfocó un rifle de asalto que disparaba hacia el helicóptero. Estaba tratando de llamar la atención para que no mataran a su familia pero fue en vano. De la parte baja del helicóptero salió un misil que se preparaba para disparar. -¡No por favor! ¡No lo hagan! ¡Déjenlos ir!- La voz retumbaba en los oídos de Abril y ella no podía hacer nada, sólo ver._

_Y antes de que el helicóptero disparara el misil los ojos voltearon a ver a su familia, la pareja lloraba mientras se abrazaban y también al chico, pero el chico miraba hacia esos ojos y aunque tuviera una mirada triste, tenía una amplia sonrisa -Recuerda, eres ágil y noble como un dragón, no te rindas. Te quiero Onii-chan - El misil fue disparado directo a la casa haciendo estallar todo. Se cubrió por una gran bola de fuego._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-_

_..._

Abril abrió los ojos, mirando hacia el techo. Se aseguró de que fueran sus ojos, miraba sus manos y luego todo el lugar, estaba en la nueva guarida de las tortugas. Recordando todo lo que pasó se tocó la cara y sintió húmedo, estaba llorando.

\- Otra vez no -

**Continuará**

**Y éste fue el primer cap de mi fanfic, espero les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta tendrá OC pero que todavía no aparecerán si no hasta más adelante, fue un poco corto pero trataré de elaborar mejor el segundo.**

**Quiero enviar un saludo a Mady Shell que me explicó como usar la página de . Yo estaba muy perdida de como usar ésta página, así que le doy las gracias a Mady. Nos vemos luego compañeros fans de TMNT. **


	2. Conectando ojos parte 2

**Ya estoy aquí. Primero voy a aclarar que no quiero atormentar a nadie con OC's. Son libres de opinar, pero si voy a incluir en el fic. Así que pasen lean y mándenme sus reviews.**

**Los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nickelodeon.**

**Conectando ojos parte 2:**

Pensativa, la única forma en que estaba Abril. La mañana pasó bien, se había levantado para desayunar con los chicos y luego ir a entrenar con el maestro Splinter. Todo iba bien, pero una y otra vez las mismas imágenes de esa visión, sueño, o lo que sea que haya sido se mostraban en su cabeza. Una tarde de películas con las tortugas era una buena forma para olvidar lo que vio, pero estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos que no ponía atención a la pantalla.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Pobre perro! ¡¿Por qué tuvo que morír?!- Mikey le gritaba a la televisión mientras veían la escena de un perro que se cristalizaba hasta morír.

-Mikey, ¿Qué película es?- Dice Donatello con una cara de horror.

-Se llama Guilty Crown Lost Christmas- Lo dice entre lágrimas por el perro (Ya saben qué es ¿verdad?)

-¿Guilty Crown? Déjame ver. – Leonardo toma el estuche dónde venía el disco- Mikey, esto no es una película animada, es una Ova.

\- ¿Ova? ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta con sus ojos brillosos (KAWAII XD)

-Ova: Original Video Animation. Producciones animadas. No es película para niños- Leo saca el disco y lo guarda.

-Aún así tiene buena trama, pero no entendí mucho- Raph se acomoda más en el sillón.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos ver la serie completa- Voltea a ver a su hermano de naranja que sigue llorando – Y creo que sin Mikey ¿Qué dices Abril? – Abril seguía pensativa. Donatello al verla se acercó y le hablo - Abril, ¿estás bien?... ¿Abril? ¡Abril!

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? – Abril dio un sobresalto, Donnatello tenía cara de preocupación – Ah, lo siento Donnie, no te escuché ¿Qué decías? – Los chicos no dijeron nada. Abril no estaba normal el día de hoy. La pelirroja comenzaba a sentirse incómoda- ¿Pasa algo? – No quería sentirse de esa manera, era como si le robaran la energía (Bueno así se sentía ella, no es como si de verdad le estuvieran absorbiendo la vida)

-Donnie estaba hablándote y no le respondías, ¿Pasa algo malo?- Mikey era el que más estaba atento a lo que le pasaba a Abril.

\- No Mikey, no pasa nada. Sólo no dormí bien es todo. – Intentaba calmar la situación

\- Mejor ve a descansar, así estarás mejor – Leonardo de verdad creyó que era falta de sueño.

-Si, eso haré, los veo luego- La chica se retiró a su habitación a descansar un poco.

Una vez que se fue los chicos no podían dejar de hablar de esa actitud.- ¿Será que no habrá dormido bien? – Raph tomaba una bebida.

-Tal vez fue el entrenamiento de ayer. Podría ser eso. – Leo quería pensar que sólo era cansancio.

\- ¿Y si no lo es? – Donatello estaba más que preocupado. La chica que le gustaba parecía tener un problema que no quería admitir.

-Apoyo a Donnie, algo parece molestar a Abril. – Mikey sabía que algo malo pasaba.

Leo y Raph se miraron entre sí – Hey chicos – Iban a seguir hablando hasta que Casey llegó. - ¿Están en una reunión? – Preguntó cuando vio a los chicos sentados en un círculo - ¿Oh acaso están creando una nueva estrategia? Porque si es así, inclúyanme.

-Hola Casey, no es nada importante ¿Cómo te va? – Raph trató de despistar a su amigo, era mejor dejar a Abril en sus asuntos y que nadie más se metiera.

-Pues no muy bien, tengo problemas con mis calificaciones y vine a que Abril me ayudara a reforzarme en mis estudios – Donnatello lanzó una mirada feroz, no quería que Abril fuera interrumpida en su siesa.

-Se acaba de ir a dormir, no está muy bien que digamos – Señalaba Mikey con el pulgar a la habitación.

-¿Qué? No debería estar durmiendo, ¿Y si ocurre algo y tienen que ir a enfrentar los problemas? Regreso en un momento – Iba a ir a su habitación.

-¡Oye Jones déjala o te…- Leonardo detuvo a Donnatello antes de que dijera algo inapropiado (Naa Donnie no haría eso ;) )

-Sensei siempre dice que hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, no podemos estar durmiendo. – Leo intentó recordarle eso a su hermano. Donnie lo vio un poco fastidiado hasta que oyeron a Casey gritar

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Corrieron a la habitación donde estaban Abril y Casey- C-Chicos… Miren – Casey se encontraba en el suelo, totalmente pálido. Señaló hacia donde se encontraba Abril y lo que vieron los dejó en shock. Abril tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaban totalmente en blancos (Como en el cap de "Los ojos de la Quimera" ), casi todo lo que estaba en la habitación estaba levitando. Pero eso no era todo, Abril estaba con la boca totalmente abierta como tratando de jalar aire. Donatello fue el primero en salir del shock y fue a socorrer a Abril - ¡Abril reacciona! ¡Abril! – Nada.

…

-¿Eh? – Corriendo, corriendo y corriendo, así era como se encontraba Abril ahora. La misma escena donde los helicópteros vuelan y lanzan misiles, las casas se incendian y la gente grita con horror. No podía ser verdad, otra vez estaba ocurriendo. – No, no quiero ver esto… por favor… ya no más… - Abril estaba al borde de las lágrimas sabía que lo que vendría no sería bueno.

Se oía a alguien respirar con dificultad, a un chico, pero la voz era diferente al primero - ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¿Dónde estas? – La angustia se oía en su voz, no era nada bueno, algo malo iba a ocurrir – Esto no es bueno… por favor… ¿Dónde estás? … Nee-chan - ¿Nee-chan? Algo más para la lista de preguntas de Abril. Esa persona siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una empresa de donde salía mucha gente. -¡Nee-chan! ¡Onee-chan!

Nada, hasta que… - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Una chica de unos 20 años con cabello negro, corto y sedoso con ropa de trabajo corría hacia el punto donde Abril parecía estar. - ¡No debiste venir a buscarme es peligroso!

-¡Por favor Onee-chan, no es momento para discutir! – Parece como si Abril jalara a la mujer del brazo -¡Hay que irnos rápido! – Intentan alejarse rápido pero…

-BANG BANG BANG BANG- "Oh no". Abril pensó al oír los disparos. Algo más iba a pasar. – Hay que darnos prisa – La mujer era la que jaloneaba a Abril ahora – Conozco un lugar donde podemos refugiarnos mientras tanto, sólo hay que tomar la calle… - Un hombre armada salió detrás de una muro - ¡Huye ahora! – Abril era empujada, la mujer quería salvar a ese chico. –BANG – Un disparo que Abril no quería escuchar. Fue peor cuando vio a esa mujer en el piso, con una herida de bala en el abdomen, dejando un charco de sangre en el piso.

-¡Nee-chan! ¡Nee-chan!... ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? – Abril la tenía entre sus brazos, o más bien eran los brazos de ese chico, ahora se encontraba llorando.

-¡Detrás de ti!- La mujer sacó una pistola y disparó. Cuando el chico volteó vio al hombre que le había disparado a la mujer. Le iba a disparar a él. Abril no soportaba más, no quería ver sufrir a esa mujer.

-¡Onee-chan, por favor, aguanta! – El chico sollozaba – Te llevaré a un hospital… sólo… aguanta.

\- Perdóname… pero creo que… iré a buscar a nuestros padres – Eso le rompió el corazón a Abril, ahora supo que ellos eran hermanos y que eran huérfanos.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo te salvaré! ¡No te vayas! –

-Fuiste… muy valiente en venir a buscarme. Siempre lo has sido – la chica ya no podía articular sus palabras, se estaba debilitando.

-¡Onee-chan!- La chica comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

\- Eres fuerte y tranquilo como un árbol. Debes mantenerte así. Te quiero ototo – Fue lo último que la mujer dijo con una sonrisa hasta que cerró los ojos.

-¡No! ¡Nee-chan! ¡Onee-chan! ¡YUMIKOOOOO!

…

-¡Abril! – Abril abrió los ojos. Y todos sus amigos estaban ahí rodeándola.

**Continuará**

**Lo hice. Espero les haya gustado, veré si hoy mismo trabajo en el siguiente capitulo. Me saltaré haciendo otros si es necesario XD jajaja. Nos vemos**


	3. Shiroi Hana

**Y CONTINUAMOS... NO SÉ QUE MÁS DECIR. XD**

**TMNT NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO DE NICKELODEON.**

* * *

**Shiroi Hana:**

-Abril mírame, todo está bien- Donatello ayudaba a Abril a tomar aire, era como si su alma se había separado de su cuerpo.

-¿Donnie? ¿Qué pasó? - Abril no se había dado cuenta que desde el momento en que se quedó dormida su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. Se había desconectado por completo, su corazón, su cerebro todo. Si no hubiera sido por Casey, ella habría muerto. Todos miraban aliviados cómo Abril regresaba a su color original.

-Abril, ¿Cómo te sientes? - Leo se acercó a preguntarle. Parecía estar bien pero un tanto confundida, cuando Abril abrió los ojos un pequeño zumbido parecido al tinnitus invadió sus oídos. Ella se tapaba con sus manos para que se pasara el zumbido. -"_...lo...ver...ad.." _¿Eh? - Abril vio hacia todos lados pensando que iba a encontrar a la persona que escuchó entre el zumbido. -¿Qué pasa Abril?- Como líder Leo no podía dejar pasar lo que le ocurría a Abril. Era obvio que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Ven? Se los dije. Algo muy raro pasa con Abril- Mikey parecía estar con la desesperación al cuello, ninguno de sus hermanos le había creído excepto Donnie.

-Todo está bien amigos- Abril se levanta aún con el zumbido en sus oídos, pero el zumbido aumenta y como si fuera brújula Abril sentía que el zumbido se hacia más fuerte cuando tenía su vista hacia el sur - ¡Hay que ir! - Ellos la miran confundida - ¡¿No entienden?! - Hay que ir hacia esa dirección - Señala.

-Muy bien tortugas, ¡Vámonos! -

...

Al llegar:

-¿Qué estamos buscando Abril?- Raphael salía del tortumóvil, quería tener una buena pelea pero no había nada ni nadie.

-Sé que algo pasa - El zumbido de Abril seguía intacto pero luego de dos segundos paró - ¿Qué? - Abril ya no sabía que fue ese zumbido - Desapareció - Comenzó a hacer señas a los chicos para irse de ahí pero se oyó una explosión.

-¿¡Qué fue eso?! - Preguntó Casey que recién se había bajado del tortumóvil

-¡Tortugas, prepárense!- Leo dio la orden de avance, comenzaron a moverse hacia donde había ocurrido la explosión - Estén alerta - Intentaron encontrar al culpable que había causado la explosión en un pequeño edificio. - Esperen - Ordenó Leo cuando vio dos sombras salir del inmenso agujero - A sus posiciones - Leo dio la orden. Cuando del agujero aparacen Bebop y Rocksteady (Odio a esos dos)

\- ¿Eh? Las tortugas adefesios han venido - Dijo El gigantesco rinoceronte Rocksteady.

\- Pero que molestos son, ¿Cómo es que averiguaron donde estábamos? - Y el jabalí Bebop, quien traía unas cuantas armas militares, también se metió a la charla.

-¿¡De dónde sacaron esas armas!? - Leo exigía una respuesta

\- De una bodega, claro.. Auch! - Rocksteady le dio un golpe a Bebop en la cabeza para que se quedara callado.

\- ¿Qué importa de dónde las sacaron? ¡Acabemos con ellos! - Raphael pensó que era una buena oportunidad para pelear, no quería esperar más necesitaba pelear con alguien.

-Ven aquí, rojo - Dijo Bebop haciendo que Raph se desesperara más y se lanzara contra él.

-¡Raph! Hay no tiene caso ¡Ataquen! - Las cuatro tortugas comenzaron a pelear. Abril estaba a punto de meterse en la pelea pero el zumbido volvió a hacerse presente. Terminó de rodillas en el suelo mientras mantenía sus manos en los oídos. Casey se dio cuenta pero no sabía si ayudar a los chicos o ayudar a Abril no sabía que era más importante hasta que vio a Raphael volar directo hacia él haciendo que los dos chocaran contra el tortumóvil. Miguel Angel fue a caer a estrellarse contra un poste de luz y Donatello fue lanzado contra el suelo cerca de Abril.

-¡Donnie!- Gritó, el zumbido seguía molestándola. Por fortuna Donnie estaba bien, y al ver a Abril sonrío. Pero las sonrisas se borraron cuando notaron que Rocksteady tenía a Leo agarrado del cuello con una mano. Lo estaba ahorcando. Sus hermanos hicieron un esfuerzo por moverse pero era inútil, estaban muy adoloridos. Casey terminó casi inconsciente ya que su cabeza estrelló contra el tortumóvil y junto al caparazón de Raph. Abril no reaccionaba, por alguna razón aquellos sueños comenzaron a hacerse presentes ante sus ojos y el zumbido solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Ya muérete adefesio- Rocksteady hacia más fuerte el agarre, Leonardo se retorcía tratando de liberarse. Se estaba quedando sin aire y comenzaba a perder color, no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Hasta que...

-¡Déjalo!- Rocksteady y Bebop se dieron vuelta, los chicos voltearon a ver. En el mismo instante que el zumbido desapareció, Abril pudo notar a una chica de tez pálida, con cabello rizado y rubio que estaba peinado hacia el lado izquierdo, usaba un corto vestido de tirantes con vuelos color cyan. Lo que Abril no pudo dejar de notar era esa mirada azul cielo -"Es como una flor blanca" - Pensó, esa chica estaba ahí parada. Blanca como una flor, parecía pura pero también firme. La chica avanzó unos pasos más - Déjelo, por favor - La chica intentaba ser firme y amable al mismo tiempo, manteniendo una mirada seria.

-¡¿Quién se atreve a hablarme de esa forma!? ¡A Rocksteady!- Decía él de forma amenazadora mientras seguía ahorcando a Leo, se supone que era para asustar a esa joven.

-Hana, Shiroi Hana- Pronunció.

**Continuará **

* * *

**Y TERMINÉ... *VIENDO EL RELOJ* A LAS 2:28 A.M. JAJAJAJA SOY ZOMBIE QUE NO DUERME. NOS VEMOS**


	4. Nueva compañera

**Y ENTRA MI OC SHIROI HANA, LA MÁS TIERNA ENTRE LOS QUE HICE. AHÍ SE LAS DEJO PARA QUE LA CONOZCAN. ¡VAMOS!**

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE (YA ME ABURRÍ DE PONER ESO)**

* * *

**Nueva compañera:**

-Qué dulce, oye chica, mejor vete y no te entrometas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Se dirigió Bebop a la joven.

-Eso no es un trabajo- Señaló la chica a Leonardo que estaba perdiendo la conciencia por la falta de aire.

-G...ha... ve... te...- Ya era suficiente, lo estaban matando.

-¡Tú no hables adefesio!- Gritaba Rocksteady a Leonardo mientras apretaba más su cuello, haciendo que Leonardo comenzara a patalear.

-¡Por favor! ¡Ya basta! - La chica no pensaba irse hasta que dejaran en paz a Leonardo.

-Le diré algo señorita. Nosotros eramos humanos y por culpa de estos monstruos ahora somos mutantes y necesitamos eliminarlos, son muy peligrosos. - Decía Rocksteady con odio.

-El verdadero monstruo es aquel que ama hacer daño y esos son ustedes dos.- Decía la chica de forma firme mientras señalaba al jabalí y al rinoceronte decididamente.

Al oír esas palabras, Bebop y Rocksteady ya estaba hartos de la rubia. Soltando a Leonardo, lo dejan en el piso para ir hacia la ella. -¡Es todo señorita, ven aquí! -Le dijo Rocksteady con mal humor en sus palabras. La chica no mostraba signos de pánico, se mantuvo tranquila esperando a que ellos dos hicieran lo que pensaban hacer con ella. Pero se distrajeron discutiendo con la joven que no se habían fijado que las tortugas ya se habían levantado para seguir peleando.

Así que Raphael lanzó una bomba de humo. Una vez que dejó a ambos sin poder ver hacia donde ir, Donnie tomó a Leo junto con Raph y Mikey tomó a la chica rubia. Abril y Casey se metieron al tortumóvil y esperaron a que los chicos entraran y luego se fueron.

El humo se desvaneció -¡Se han ido! ¡Y se llevaron las armas! - Rocksteady estaba furioso.

-Esas tortugas. Vámonos, si el destructor se entera de que robamos armas sin su autorización, nos castigará.- Dijo Bebop en tono preocupado.

-Sólo eso hacia falta, iremos por ellas luego- Dijo Rocksteady. Decidieron alejarse de ahí.

...

Casey condujo hasta llegar fuera de la guarida y estacionar el tortumóvil. Al salir, Raph y Donnie ayudaban a Leo a caminar pero éste se dejó caer en el suelo a seis pasos del tortumóvil. -cof... cof... cof... ah... ah... - Leo necesitaba tomar aire, aún no terminaba de tomar color.

-Tranquilo Leo - Donnie dio unas golpes en caparazón de Leo para ayudar.

-Todo está bien hermano - Decía Raph mientras lo sostenía de un brazo.

-Tómate tu tiempo - Mikey también sostenía a Leo y le daba ánimos.

-Ah... Gracias chicos -carraspeó un poco- Estoy bien- Leo se puso de pie, la garganta le molestaba un poco pero al menos ya se había normalizado su respiración.

-Vaya susto viejo - Le dijo Casey - La próxima vez que vea a ese rinoceronte no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada, lo juro-

-Casey - comenzó a llamarlo Abril

\- Cuando lo tenga de frente prepararé un disco y mi palo de hockie...-

-Casey...-

\- Y luego lo lanzaré para darle justo en el...-

\- ¡Casey! - Abril gritó para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Casey mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos. Abril sólo voltea a ver a la chica que los observaba, ya se les había olvidado que ella venía con ellos.

-¡Leonardo!- Repentinamente el sensei llegó al oír el tortumóvil. - Hijo mío, ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?- El sensei estaba revisando las marcas en su cuello, se notaba que Leonardo estaba siendo ahorcado de una manera bastante violenta.

-Estoy bien maestro Splinter, todos lo estamos- La seguridad de Leonardo había calmado a sensei pero él no dejaba de pensar en el problema que Leonardo estuvo-

-Me alegra hijo mío, pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Splinter no se había fijado en sus otros hijos, todos estaban heridos.

-Nos encontramos con Bebop y Rocksteady, sensei. Estaban robando armas militares, debieron ser para Destructor- Relataba Donatello - Nos derribaron a todos y cuando vimos, Rocksteady estaba ahorcando a Leo - Para todos era horrible recordar como el líder del equipo estuvo al borde la muerte siendo ahorcado-

-Suerte que esa chica distrajo a Rocksteady y lo hizo soltar a Leo- Decía alegre Mikey mientras volteaba a ver a la joven-

-¿Quién? - Fue entonces cuando Splinter se fijó en la chica, se veía como de 14 años por su altura aunque sólo era cinco centímetros más baja que Abril. Su cabello medio rizado y rubio pálido era bastante largo, tal vez un poco más abajo de la cintura. Lo que era más impactante en ella, era su tono de piel, totalmente blanco sin ningún color, era la primera vez que veían a una persona así en Manhattan. En conclusión era una chica albina con grandes ojos azules, Splinter se hacía la idea de que esa chica era como un ángel, pues había salvado a Leonardo, pero estaba decepcionado- ¡Niños! - Los llamó

-Hai - Dijeron los cuatro al unísono -

-Saben muy bien que la regla de un ninja es mantenerse ocultos entre las sombres, rompieron la regla y volvieron a exponerse - Splinter comenzó a regañarlos, estaban a punto de reclamar hasta que fueron interrumpidos -

-¡No es verdad! - Todos voltearon a ver a la rubia que se unió a la conversación - Fue la explosión, yo no iba a pasar por ahí, no quería meterme en sus asuntos, pero... - Parecía nerviosa, aún así trataba de hablar con firmeza - ... Lo estaba ahorcando - Se refería a Leonardo, pero ella tenía su vista hacia el piso - Yo no quería... - Los demás observaban como trataba de explicarse la chica, le estaba costando hablar pero sensei la interrumpió

-Entiendo- Sorprendidos todos lo miraban, la chica simplemente levantó su mirada - Ahora - Splinter caminó hacia ella - Me gustaría saber cuál es tu nombre - Se paró frente a ella para verla mejor y comenzó a hablarle tranquilamente.

-¡Ah! Si, mi nombre es Hana, Shiroi Hana. Mucho gusto - Hizo una reverencia hacia Splinter, él también se reverenció

Los chicos ya habían oído su nombre antes pero fue ahora cuando se preguntaban por qué tenía un nombre japonés si era albina, pero decidieron preguntar eso más tarde. - Oye, ¿Por qué andabas por ahí? - Mikey no se podía apartar de la curiosidad, necesitaba hacer preguntas siempre -

Hana dirigió su vista hacia él y comenzó a recordar porque estaba ella ahí - ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo olvidé! Estaba buscando el hospital - hacia una seña con su de índice al recordar, al parecer se le había olvidado lo que iba a hacer después de haber escuchado la explosión -

-¿El hospital? ¿Alguien está herido o algo? - Raph preguntó con poca delicadeza. Hana no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio viendo hacia el piso. Leo y Donnie le lanzaron unas miradas asesinas a Raph, lo estaban sermoneando por su actitud, Raph se avergonzó un poco, iba a decirle algo a Hana pero al instante ella levantó la mirada.

-Estoy buscando el hospital- Fue lo único que dijo, era difícil sacarle las respuestas a esa chica, por lo que Donnie mejor prefirió preguntarle específicamente las cosas-

-Bien, ¿Peor a qué hospital? Hay muchos aquí en Manhattan - Se quedó callado esperando una respuesta

-No sé, es la primera vez que vengo a Manhattan, no sé a qué hospital debo ir - Se frotaba las manos, estaba apenada por no poder darle más detalles a los chicos - Sólo estoy buscando el hospital - Dijo

-¡WAAAAA! ¡MI CABEZA! - Casey comenzaba a alterarse - ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no más! - Se agarraba el pelo. Fijo se había desesperado - ¿Y qué tal si mejor la ayudamos mañana a buscar el hospital al que ella necesita ir? ¡Hago lo que sea con tal de no tener que escuchar esta plática de locos! - Todos miraban a Casey como se quejaba. Abril no iba a decir que no, ella también apoyaba la idea.

-Pienso que estaría bien, ¿Podemos? - Se dirigía a sensei

-Está bien, pienso que es lo correcto. Los seis llevaran a la señorita Shiroi a encontrar el hospital que está buscando. ¿Señorita, le parece bien?-

Ella sonrió - Si, muchas gracias - hizo otra reverencia, era una chica de buenos modales al menos - Perdón por causar molestia - Dijo un poco avergonzada

-Nahhh, no te preocupes amiga, para eso estamos - Mikey le sonreía amablemente, suerte que era el más compresivo - Aunque tal vez ahora quieras ir a tu casa- Tal vez ella no quería quedarse en una vieja estación de tren cerca y mucho menos en las alcantarillas

-Es cierto, tengo que ir a mi departamento, es el que está... -Volvió a quedarse pensativa - Mi departamento es... - Ser nuevo en una ciudad no es fácil (XD) - ¿Eh? - La gotita estilo animé aparece en los demás, esa chica estaba de lo más olvidadiza por estar en una nueva ciudad.

-Muy bien, ¿Y si te quedas aquí? Así no tendremos que ir por ti primero mañana - Para Leo no era mala idea, y era un poco tarde para estar afuera en la noche (Menos para ellos que terminaron rápido el patrullaje)

-Suena bien, gracias - Le dedicó a todos una sonrisa con confianza. Era extraño que una chica como ella no se asustara de lo que eran ellos, no le molestaba estar en una alcantarilla con varios mutantes. Demostraba ser una persona atenta, alegre, y también valiente cuando se lo proponía-

-Bienvenida entonces, espero te acostumbres a nosotros - Le dijo Donnie - Más a Raph - Bromeó

-¡OYE! - Gritó Raph y esto hizo que ellos se rieran. Abril no sabía por qué, pero al estar cerca de Hana, todos los sueños parecían borrarse de su mente ya ya no hacerse presentes y el zumbido ya no se escuchó más. Abril quería saber más de ella, pero lo primero era - "¿Por qué necesita ir al hospital?" "¿Será un familiar el que necesita ayuda?" - Pensaba Abril. Necesitaba respuestas pero debía esperar hasta el siguiente día.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**¡TERMINÉ! Y SON... LAS 2:58 AM. SE LOS DIJE, NO DUERMO XD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**NOS VEMOS**


	5. Rara

**¡HEY! YA VOLVÍ CON OTRO CAPÍTULO A VER COMO ME SALE.**

**NOTA: MI FANFIC ES UNA HISTORIA QUE OCURRE DESPUÉS DEL CAPITULO DE "BATALLA POR NEW YORK", YA CUANDO TODO EN LA CIUDAD ES NORMAL.**

**MUY BIEN SIGAMOS. EL SIGUIENTE FIC HABLA UN POCO DE QUIÉN ES SHIROI HANA, SE ME ANTOJÓ HACERLO PORQUE TOPÉ CON MI OTRA IDEA. PERO ¿YA QUÉ? AQUÍ ESTÁ XD**

**TMNT NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON (DISCO RAYADO -_- )**

* * *

**Rara:**

En la noche:

-¿Tan tranquilos están?-

-¿De qué hablas Raph? A Leo no le pasó nada grave ¿Ves? -Mikey le mostraba a Leo que estaba sentado en su cama y con Donnie revisando su garganta.

-Así es, Leo sólo tiene unas cuantas marcas pero no hay de qué preocuparse- Donnie sonrió a Leo y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Si, ya sé que está muy bien y me alivia escuchar eso pero no es a lo que me refiero! -Raph estaba un poco alterado por algo

-Dinos Raph, ¿Qué es? -Preguntó Leo

-Me refiero a nuestra nueva invitada que está acompañando a Abril en su habitación ahora. ¿Qué se supone que haremos con ella? - Elevó un poco la voz - ¡Es decir, no sabe dónde vive ni a qué hospital va! ¿No les incomoda eso? -

-Es bastante despistada, además, hace poco que New York volvió a como era antes. No ha vivido mucho tiempo aquí que digamos - Donatello le dio una buena respuesta a Raph, pero él seguía alterado.

-¡Ya sé Donnie pero es que...! ¡Lo que digo es...! - Parecía tener las palabras a punto de salir, pero no las quería decir. Leo pudo sentir que Raphael volteó a verlo por un milisegundo sin que Mikey y Donnie lo supieran, en ese momento Leonardo supo qué era lo que no lo dejaba hablar.

-Chicos, ¿Podrían salir un momento? Necesito hablar con Raph. -Los dos se vieron entre ellos confundidos pero salieron de la habitación mientras veían de reojo que Raph tenía la mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Estás mejor?- Preguntó Leo para saber si era lo que él pensaba-

Raph cabizbajo sólo asintió con la cabeza, Leo le hizo señas para que sentara en la silla en donde Donnie estaba para revisarlo. Raph se sentó sin voltear a verlo y parecía que no quería hablar, pero Leo rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te molesta? - Preguntó Leo.

A Raph le costó, hasta que salieron las palabras - Yo... me molesta que aún después de lo que pasó, dejes entrar a alguien de quien no sepamos nada. - Comenzó a explicarse

Leo seguía sin entender - Ajá... mejor dame más detalles- Ni coco de lo que Raph le quería decir.

Raphael ya se había desesperado y se levantó de la silla - ¡Casi mueres! ¡Alguien aparece de la nada y ni siquiera huye de nosotros! ¡Dejas que se quede mientras yo sospecho de ella! ¡¿Y no dices nada?! - Señala a Leo de forma acusadora - ¡Eres el líder! ¡¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquilo?! ¡¿Que no ves que nos podría causar problemas?! - Leo abrió los ojos como platos al oír a Raph decirle "Líder", luego sonrió. Su hermano ya comenzaba a reconocer sus responsabilidades, sin antes darse cuenta de algo más. Raph reaccionó tarde por lo que dijo y se dejó caer de la silla. - ¡AH!- Estaba tendido en el suelo, rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Raphael? -Leo se bajó de la cama y se sentó a la par suya poniéndole una mano en la cabeza - ¿Estás preocupado por mí? - Raph se levantó, sentándose de la misma manera miro el cuello de su hermano. Se sentía feliz de que estuviera vivo pero la ira le recorría el cuerpo al ver esas marcas.

-Tuve miedo ¿Sabes? - Leo se sorprendió al oír eso - No me contendré la próxima vez que alguien trate de hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a los demás ¿Está bien? -Sus ojos expresaban el fuego en su alma, lo que indicaba que hablaba en serio. Leo pudo ver eso, pero al analizar las palabras de Raph supo que él iba a cometer algo peligroso si se volvía a ver en una situación de muerte o si alguien más lo iba a estar. - Y no me importará quien sea- Leo tragó duro, Raphael hablaba de Hana, no la quería tener en la guarida, lo hacía sentir inseguro.

Leonardo tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón - Raphael - Lo interrumpió - Ella me salvó, distrajo a Rocksteady y ustedes pudieron crear una estrategia para salir de ahí, le debemos. - Lo vio directamente a los ojos, Raphael sabía que Leo era de buen corazón y esto a veces lo metía en problemas (K-A-R-A-I XD), pero era su hermano y debía escucharlo.

-Bueno - Cruzó los brazos - Pero sigo pensando que ella no es normal -

-Jajaja - Leo sobó la cabeza de su hermano - Gracias por entender - Las sonrisas se borraron cuando Leo tosió un poco - cof cof

Raph se asustó pero Leo seguía acariciando su cabeza. Lo volteó a ver mientras sonreía para hacerle saber que estaba bien, Raph sonrió también y le dio unas palmadas en el caparazón. En eso Mikey y Donnie entraron repentinamente al oír a su hermano de azul que estaba tosiendo.

-¡¿Hermano qué te pasa?! - Gritó Mikey

-¡¿Leo, cómo te sientes?! - Donnie estaba frenético

-¡Pero que ruidosos son! ¡Leo está bien! ¡¿Qué no ven?! - El de rojo mandó su paciencia a volar, pero al menos sus hermanos se tranquilizaron.

-Escuché gritos ¿Qué pasó? - Abril llegó corriendo preocupada

-Nada Abril, no te alteres - Dijo Leo sosteniéndose la garganta porque le había dolido un poco al toser

Abril estaba aliviada - No me asusten así chicos - Ya que Leo estaba bien era hora de las preguntas.

-Abril ¿Dónde está la chica? - Raphael estaba más curioso que todos. (¿QUÉ TENES EN CONTRA DE ELLA CUATE? SI ES BIEN BUENA ONDA XD )

-Ella está en mi habitación sentada en su tatami tratando de recordar el nombre del hospital -

-¿Y ya supiste algo más sobre ella? - Preguntó Leo

Abril suspiró pesadamente, los demás sólo la vieron confundidos - Averigüe un poco, pero es como tratar de hablar con... con... ¡No sé! Pero si llegué a conocer mucho sobre ella.

FLASHBACK

-Perdona las molestias - Era como la milésima vez que Hana decía lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, no es molestia - Era como la milésima vez que Abril decía eso. Pensaba que era una chica muy dulce y al mismo tiempo quería pedirle a gritos que dejara de disculparse. - Dime Hana ¿Por qué tienes un nombre japonés?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas? Es mi nombre - ¿Qué la pregunta no era obvia? Si que era difícil de tratar (COMO YO XD)

-Porque no pareces asiática, ¿Eres parte japonesa? -

-¡Ah! Ya sé que me estas diciendo. No soy asiática Abril, de hecho no sé cuál es mi nacionalidad, fui adoptada por una pareja japonesa cuando tenía pocos días de nacida.

-¡¿Qué?! - Abril se calmó - Oh, lo siento, no quería reaccionar así. Lamento que tus padres no hayan querido cuidarte. - Estaba un poco avergonzada.

-Estoy bien - Hana sonrió - Tengo familia y amigos en Sapporo a los que quiero mucho

-¿Sapporo? - Abril no sabía donde era eso

-Es la capital de Hokkaido-

-Ajá - Abril no se aclaraba sus dudas

-Hokkaido es la segunda isla más grande de Japón - Tal vez con eso era suficiente.

-¡Ah! Ya veo jeje - Al fin le aclaró una duda.

-Pero por razones del trabajo tuve que mudarme cerca del bosque Aokigahara-

-¿Aokigahara? ¿Y eso dónde es? - Ahí van más dudas

-Se encuentra al noroeste de la base del Monte Fuji-

-Monte Fuji... Monte Fuji... ¡Claro! ¡He oído sobre él! Debe ser lindo vivir ahí -

-No del todo- Hana no tenía una buena expresión, parecía más una cara de apenada

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Abril

-La gente señala a Aokigahara como el mejor bosque para suicidarse- Abril se quedó sin palabra y con los ojos bien abiertos. -Es muy famoso por eso y por los fantasmas que rondan en él- Y a la pelirroja se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Y... ¿Qué haces en Manhattan? - Prefirió no hablar más de eso.

\- Me llamaron para que viniera - Parecía triste

-¿Quién? - Abril se sentía cada vez más confusa con esa reacción

Hana no dijo nada más, se abrazo a sí misma acercándose las piernas y ocultando su cara entre ellas. Abril pensó que había dicho algo malo pero supo quién había llamado.

-El hospital- Dijo, Hana asintió aún con su cara oculta - Descuida te llevaremos allá, mis amigos y yo lo haremos ¿Si? - Abril le dedicó una sonrisa-

-Claro- Hana parecía feliz ahora, ya no estaba ocultando su cara en sus rodillas.

-Bien- Abril se levantó- Veré si Donnie puede rastrear la llamada ¿Me das el número de donde te llamaron?-

Hana le pasó un número telefónico- No creo que sirva de mucho, no se los di antes porque el número lo cambian frecuentemente y no pude devolver la llamada debido a que la señal de ese hospital es mala-

Abril comenzó a anotarlo - Descuida - Sonrió - Verás que lo encontraremos

Estaba a punto de irse cuando Hana la abrazó muy sonriente - Arigato gozaimasu, Abril-san -Suerte que el maestro Splinter le había enseñado algo de japonés.

Abril le devolvió el abrazo - Do itashimashite - Al separarse de ella acarició su cabeza -

\- Abril-san, no soy una niña - Hana reía por lo que hacía Abril.

-¿Pero qué edad tienes?-

-Tengo 16 años, supongo que tú también -

-¿Qué? Pero te ves tan joven- Abril estaba sorprendida-

-Me lo dicen mucho, es por mi estatura- Se reía torpemente

-Bueno, no importa. Iré a ver que podemos hacer - Con esto se despidió y fue a buscar a los otros.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Abril le dio el número a Donatello -¿Un hospital que cambia el número telefónico? ¿Será algún problema de extorsión? - Donnie estaba rastreando el número.

-Increíble, me gustaría ir a Hokkaido - Leo parecía emocionado -

-¿Que no oíste lo del bosque? ¡Qué horror!- A Raphael le dieron escalofríos

-¿16 años? Es mayor que yo, pero, se ve como de 14- Miguel Ángel estaba sorprendido por eso. (RECUERDEN QUE ÉL TIENE 15, POSIBLEMENTE EL ÚNICO DE SUS HERMANOS)

-Deben admitir que ella es muy interesante- Abril parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Los demás ya la estaban aceptando también, no era un peligro para nadie aún con su rara historia (YO TAMBIÉN TENGO MIS LOCAS ANÉCDOTAS XD)

-¡Lo encontré! Hospital memorial Coler-Goldwater (NO SABÍA CÓMO ESCRIBIRLO) -

-Wow Donnie, qué rápido lo encontraste- Mikey estaba feliz por su hermano

-Gracias, ahora que sabemos cuál es ya tengo la dirección-

-Bien hecho, pero ahora hay que descansar- Les dijo Leo -

-Espera, no podemos dejarte sólo ¿Qué pasa con tu garganta? - Donnie estaba preocupado de que se haya equiovocado y Leo pudiera tener una inflamación severa-

-Estoy bien Don - Leo insistía

-¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó Mikey - Pero ¿Qué tal si en medio de la noche te quedas sin oxígeno? No vamos a estar aquí, y tu...

-¡Hay ya! ¡Yo lo cuidaré! Ahora váyanse a dormir- Les ordenó Raph, los demás se sorprendieron por eso, hasta Leo pero sólo asintió con la cabeza a los demás para que fueran a dormir. Cerraron la puerta al salir, luego Raphael se sentó en una silla a la par de la cama de su hermano. -¿Y tú que ves?

-Nada - Leo se reía, luego se acostó - Buenas noches Raph

-Descansa-

Afuera los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones menos Abril, seguía pensando en esos sueños que tuvo y no dejaba de preguntarse de quién eran los ojos por los que ella veía. Se despejó un poco y se fue a la habitación, al entrar Hana estaba profundamente dormida en su tatami. Abril entró y se acostó en el suyo, por suerte, el miedo se había ido, no sabía por qué pero se había ido. Era como si estuviera siendo protegida por alguien, pero no había nada, sólo Hana estaba ahí. Antes de quedarse dormida, Abril pensó por un momento que Hana era la que expulsaba esa aura protectora. Su idea duró por unos segundos y luego se quedó dormida.

**Continuará**

* * *

**¡RAYOS! QUÉ TARDE ES, NO TENGO NI IDEA DE CUÁNTAS PALABRAS FUERON. PARA LOS QUE TENGAN DUDAS:  
**

**1\. TATAMI: CAMA JAPONESA DE ALTURA BAJA O FUTON  
2\. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU: MUCHAS GRACIAS EN JAPONÉS  
3\. DO ITASHIMASHITE: DE NADA EN JAPONÉS  
4\. COLE-GOLDWATER MEMORIAL HOSPITAL: SI EXISTE Y SI SE ENCUENTRA EN NEW YORK.**

**BUENO, ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO NÚMERO CINCO... CREO YO QUE SI ES CINCO. LO HUBIERA TERMINADO ANTES PERO ME PUSE A VER "THE DEADLY VENOM". MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.  
**

**GRACIAS A JAMIZELL WOLF BLOOD AMATISTA Y A MADY SHELL, TAN LINDAS POR ENVIARME SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP :D**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE. BYE BYE **


	6. ¿Se irá?

**¿POR QUÉ ME TARDARÉ TANTO? AH YA SÉ... ¡MALDITOS TRABAJOS!... LISTO, ¿PUES SÍ? YA REGRESÉ CON EL NUEVO CAP. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**TMNT LE PERTENECE A NICKELODEON.**

* * *

**¿Se irá?:**

La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se estiró, finalmente había descansado como se debía. No tuvo más visiones en sueño sobre personas muriendo, se sentía aliviada. Poco a poco se terminaba de despertar, ya quería levantarse así que se sentó en su tatami y recordó a su amiga que dormía en el de a la par.

-Buenos días Ha...- No pudo terminar de hablar, porque ella ya no estaba. - ¿Hana? - No hubo respuesta - ¿Dónde está? - Se levantó para ir a buscarla.

...

En el cuarto del ninja de azul, Raphael seguía durmiendo en una silla que estaba a la par de la cama de su hermano, se quedó cuidándolo pero no se percató de a qué hora se había quedado dormido.

-Mmmhhh - Comenzó a abrir los ojos - Hay que dolor - Susurró, fue incómodo dormir en una silla de madera toda la noche. Se restregó los ojos antes de voltear a ver a Leo para ver cómo seguía, pero... - ¿Qué? - Ya no estaba - ¿Leo? - Su hermano se despertó antes que él y lo dejó ahí durmiendo, cuando se dio cuenta de eso bufó y se levantó molesto de la silla para luego salir de la habitación.

Afuera del cuarto de Leo. Raph inspeccionó la sala, nadie se había levantado, al ver la hora eran las 7:15 am, y todos se fueron a dormir muy tarde la noche anterior. Raphael ya conocía a su hermano muy bien para saber donde estaba - El dojo - dijo en voz baja y se dirigió hacia allá. Al estar en frente deslizó la puerta pero Leo no estaba ahí - ¿Y ahora? - Se rascaba la cabeza con un poco de fastidio - Ya verá, lo que... - Enfocó su vista en una figura que estaba detrás del árbol - ¿Leo? - Caminó hacia donde estaba el árbol - ¡Oye, no hagas que me dé un infar-...! - Sin poder terminar la frase, al estar atrás del árbol, vio que no era su hermano sino Hana que dormía profundamente - ¿Y tú qué haces durmiendo aquí? - Le preguntaba Raph en voz baja, era obvio que ella no lo podía oír.

Raphael seguía pensando que ella no era humana, después de lo que pasó con Irma y con la mamá de Abril, no se sentía capaz de confiar en algún otro individuo que aparecía de la nada y en un momento donde no le convenía. -¿Y qué tal si...? - Se le vino una rara idea al ninja de rojo. Sacó un sai y con la parte que no era puntiaguda comenzó a picarle el estómago.

-Je...je je - Hana se reía entre sueños, no parecía molestarle.

-Al menos no hay un kraang aquí... eso espero - Ya con una interrogante resuelta, recordó también a la señor O'neil - Lo siento pero la seguridad de mi familia es primero, además, no dolerá mucho - Se le ocurrió que la única forma de saber si era un experimento o un humano, debía ver el color de la sangre, pensó en hacerle un corte en la mano con la punta, después iba a arrepentirse si escurría líquido rojo. Acercó el arma sin antes acercarse él también, pero cuando estaba a punto de incrustarla, vio ese peluche al que ella estaba abrazando - ¿Qué no es el oso de Mikey? - El mismo oso que Cabeza de piel partió en dos y que Mikey trató de unir con cinta, ahora estaba cosido, y tenía una muy buena costura - ¿A qué hora se habrá levantado a hacer eso? - Luego razonó. Ya eran suficientes pruebas, ella no era mala, incluso se esmeró en arreglar algo muy preciado para su hermano de naranja. Raph retiró el arma, la guardó y sólo se quedó mirándola, al fin pudo apreciar una belleza completa. Sonrió con alivio, iba a lastimarla sin que fuera necesario y sin notarlo ya estaba acariciando su cabello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - Una voz atrás de él lo sorprendió.

\- Ahhh... - Volteó y Leo se encontraba parado a la par suya a unos centímetros, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada muy seria. Como se estaba haciendo una idea errónea Raphael estaba más rojo que su bandana - ¡No! No estaba haciendo nada - Se levantó rápidamente y movía los brazos muy nervioso para que Leo dejara de verlo así - Este... yo... yo... yo estaba - No pudo articular bien lo que decía. Leo simplemente lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo fuera del dojo o sino despertarían a Hana.

\- ¿Va a explicarme qué hacías? - La mirada que Leo tenía más nervioso a Raph, podría decirse que lo estaba torturando psicológicamente.

\- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! - Evadió su pregunta con otra.

\- Tenía que levantarme, no puedo estar en cama todo el día, no me fracturé nada Raph- Es cierto que el líder debe levantarse temprano y seguir con sus tareas cuando sus heridas no son graves. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías con Shiroi?- Le mostró otra mirada penetrante.

\- O... Oye tranquilo... no le estaba haciendo nada... sólo estaba - La mirada de su hermano no lo dejaba hablar, le daba escalofríos, cosa que nunca había pasado con Raphael. -Ehh - Soltó aire - Me estoy volviendo paranoico - Le costó hablar un poco.

-¿Paranoico? - Leonardo ahora necesitaba saber por qué su hermano estaba así.

-Bueno... han pasado tantas cosas con supuestos humanos, como la mamá de Abril y la chica de las gafas...-

-Irma- Corrigió el de bandana azul.

-Esa- Afirmó Raph - Y... bueno... tenía miedo de que esta chica fuera una de ellos así que... es por eso qué... -Seguía cabizbajo, incluso estaba avergonzado por lo que iba a hacer - Quería clavar mi sai para ver como era su sangre, un día Donnie nos mostró que los kraangs no tienen sangre humana y pues... cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me di cuenta que no es así - Levantó su cara para mirarlo firmemente - Ella es completamente normal y no la molestaré más - Aunque mostraba seguridad, sus ojos mostraban algo de deshonra por casi lastimar a alguien inocente.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan responsable?- Leo palmeó la cabeza de Raph un par de veces y este lo miro confundido. - Quita esa cara ¿Me tuvo que pasar esto para que comenzaras a comportarte de esa forma?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y no lo vuelvas a decir porque no dejaré que vuelva a pasar! ¿De acuerdo? - Se cruzó de brazos sin verle la cara a Leo, Leo se mostró feliz ante eso.

-Gracias por cuidarme hermano - Le sonrió y Raph hizo lo mismo.

-Y este... ¿Te duele? - Miraba las marcas en su cuello.

-No, ya no, descuida - Raph en un movimiento rápido pasó un dedo por el cuello de Leo y él se estremeció un poco, al parecer si le dolió eso.

-Mentiroso, ya verás - Raph le sonreía de lado.

-Tú ya verás, ven aquí - Abrazó a Raph y comenzaba a frotarle la cabeza con el puño, Raphael también le hacía lo mismo a él.

Ambos reían sin parar, era un lindo momento entre hermanos, pero comenzaban a sentirse observados, fue entonces cuando voltearon, tenían la espalda hacia el dojo, al ver la puerta Hana estaba ahí parada sonriendo con ternura, como feliz de verlos jugar a ambos. Se separaron de su abrazo y la saludaron.

-Buenos días Hana- Dijo Leo con amabilidad

-Buenos días Leonardo-

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Si, gracias Raphael-

-¿En serio? Te gusta dormir en lugares raros ¿Eh? - Le dijo Raphael con una sonrisa burlona y casi riéndose, hasta que Leo le dio un codazo.

-De hecho siempre me ah gustado dormir cerca de las plantas, me hace sentir bien-

-Me alegra oír eso, pero debemos informarte que localizamos el hospital que estás buscando - Avisó Leonardo

-¿En serio? Qué felicidad ¿Dónde es? -

-Ah, es el hospital memorial Coler Gol... Gole... Good... -

-Coler-Goldwater - Interrumpió Donnie a Raph - Es el hospital de donde vino el número que le diste a Abril - Buen día por cierto-

-Buen día Donatello, ah, ¿Abril no se ha levantado? - Hana recién se había acordado de ella, hasta se fue del cuarto sin recordarla.

-Ya se levantó, está en la cocina con Mikey - Le aclaró Donnie.

-Mejor vayan a desayunar, yo los esperaré afuera -

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que esperar afuera? - Alegó Donatello

-¿Eh? - Fue lo que ella respondió

-Nada de "¿Eh?" Tu vienes con nosotros - Raphael la venía empujando de los hombros. Leo sólo se quedó observándolos con una sonrisa.

-¿Oh? ¡Hola Hana! ¡Buenos días chicos! - Mikey los saludó con una gran sonrisa mientras desayunaba con Abril a su lado.

-Buenos días Miguel Ángel - lo saludó - Y buenos días Abril - También a la pelirroja.

-Hola Hana ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi cuando me levante-

-Lo siento, es solo que no acostumbro a dormir en tatami, me gusta más dormir cerca de las plantas - Se sentó en una silla.

-¿Las plantas? - Abril voltea a ver a Leo, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

Todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa pero faltaba el maestro Splinter - ¿Dónde está sensei? - Preguntó Donatello

-Me dijo que tenía que salir, necesitaba ir por unas cosas para el dojo - Le informó Leo

-¿No fuiste con él? - Preguntó Mikey con comida en la boca.

-No me dejó, me ordenó que me quedara y que los acompañara a dejar a Hana al hospital-

Abril pensó -_"__¿__Dejar? Cierto, ella se irá" _\- Un gigantesco miedo la invadió, como si Hana fuera su escudo protector de esas escenas horribles que Abril ah presenciado.

Momentos después todos terminaron de comer, ya era hora de que salieran y fueran al hospital.

Mikey lavaba los platos cuando en eso vio que Abril quien estaba limpiando la mesa no se miraba muy feliz. - ¿Abril? - Ella levantó la mirada - ¿Qué tienes? - Le preguntó Mikey preocupado.

-No, no es nada - Mintió.

-Dime Abril ¿Te dan miedo los hospitales? -

-¿Qué? ¿Claro que no? - Dijo en un tono un poco alto.

-No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gustan, aunque no he ido a uno - Le muestra una sonrisa.

-Ahhh, cierto... bueno, son un poco aterradores al decir verdad - en su mente _\- "Si, son aterradores como mis visiones" -_

-Pero me pregunto - Mikey sacó a Abril de sus pensamientos - ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que ella necesita ir? ¿Tienes alguna idea? -

-No, ninguna - Intentaba entablar una conversación con Mikey sin que su miedo de alejarse de su nueva amiga la molestara. Sus instintos le indicaban que había algo especial en ella y por eso no podía dejarla ir, pero, ¿Qué decirle a los chicos? No podía pensar bien, una imagen tras otra pasaba por su cabeza y eso empeoraba las cosas.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Y LO DEJO AQUÍ PORQUE YA ME DIO SUEÑO. LAMENTO TARDARME TANTO, TUVE EXÁMENES TODA ESTA SEMANA Y SI ESTABA INSPIRADA PERO LA SEMANA PASADA TUVE UNA GRAN PEREZA DE ACTUALIZAR XD  
****DE VERDAD LES AGRADEZCO POR SEGUIR LEYENDO MI FIC, LOS QUIERO MUCHO, QUIEN SEA EL(LA) TORTUFAN O TORTULOVER QUE LEA. YA TENGO EL SIGUIENTE CAP EN LA MENTE, PERO DEPENDERÁ DE LO QUE SE ATRAVIESE PRIMERO PARA EVITAR QUE LO SUBA RÁPIDO JAJAJAJAJA, OKAY ME DESPIDO, RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR :D **

**SALUDOS A MADY SHELL Y JAMIZELL WOLF BLOOD AMATISTA, QUE TAMBIÉN ESCRIBEN UNOS FICS GENIALES. LAS QUIERO MUCHO. BYE BYE **


	7. Estado lamentable

**Yo creo que estoy llevando este fanfic para largo, no quiero desesperar a nadie así que voy a reescribir ideas... ¡AH ME DUELE LA CABEZA! XD ... Listo, ahora a seguir con la historia.**

**TMNT NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SI NO DE NICKELODEON.**

* * *

**Estado lamentable:**

_Hospital memorial Coler-Goldwater_

_8:45 a.m._

Las tortugas, Abril y Casey quien llegó minutos después para acompañarlos, fueron a dejar a Hana al hospital. Y ya hubieran entrado si no fuera por...

-Este... - En el estacionamiento, la chica de vestido celeste tenía el paso bloqueado por el ninja de azul.

-Nadie contesta... La llamada ahora no entra - Donatello quería llamar al número del que Hana había recibido de ese hospital, pero era en vano.

-Necesito ir- Suplicaba la chica.

-Es sospechoso ¿Me escuchaste? No entrarás ahí hasta que verifiquemos primero - Leonardo debía asegurarse de que fuera seguro.

-Vamos todos juntos, así estará protegida- Les sugirió Mikey hasta que Raph le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Ya te dije que no enano, hay personas trabajando. - Lo regaño Raph.

-Bueno bueno, sólo decía - Se sobaba la cabeza el ninja de naranja.

-¡Ya cállense que estoy tratando de llamar! - Nadie contestaba el teléfono y Don ya se estaba impacientando-

-Estaré bien, lo prometo, pero tengo que entrar ya-

-Qué no- Seguía diciendo Leo

-¡Oigan! -Finalmente Casey llamó la atención de todos.-Ejem ejem... No sé si se habrán olvidado de Casey Jones, el guerrero de las calles y de Abril O'neil, la... mmm...

-Kunoichi - Le respondió Abril

-Mmm no, no es eso - Casey seguía pensativo-

-¡Casey! - Abril le pega en el hombro - Ash no importa, sólo entremos. - Toma a Hana del hombro y la lleva con ella - Nosotros la acompañaremos ¿está bien?

-¿Segura? - Le preguntó Donnie preocupada, lo cual estaba muy claro en él.

-Para eso me entrenó el maestro Splinter, para cuidar de otros así como ustedes cuidan de mí, ven Casey - Jala a Casey del brazo mientras empuja a Hana del hombro - Enseguida volvemos - Y se van del estacionamiento dejando a las tortugas esperándolos en el vehículo.

...

-Gracias por venir conmigo, no tenían que hacerlo -

-Naaa para eso son los amigos chica-

-Hana ¿Recuerdas cómo era la voz de la llamada que recibiste? - Le pregunta Abril

-Recuerdo estática, no se oía muy clara-

-¿Y eso de qué nos sirve? - Casey iba caminando detrás de ellas pero como instinto tomo a las dos y las llevó al suelo cuando se oyó un disparo-

-¿¡De dónde... hmm...?! - Abril cubrió la boca de Hana para que nadie los escuchara.

-Shh, se oyó muy cerca - Abril gatea por el pasillo hasta llegar a la recepción. Ve a dos hombres armados con pasamontañas, cada uno tiene a un enfermero como rehén, otras personas se encuentran en posición fetal en el suelo, mientras tanto un doctor tiene las manos sobre la nuca tratando de negociar con los maleantes.

-...Señores... p-por favor, ya les dije que hemos tenido problemas financieros, no nos queda mucha medicina... les he dado toda la que teníamos.- El pobre hombre de cabello castaño temblaba de miedo.

-¡No mientas imbécil! ¡Sabemos que hay un almacén en éste hospital que está bajo llave! ¡Danos la llave y dinos donde está! Los dejaremos ir si lo haces. -Uno de los sujetos le apuntaba con una ametralladora 9 mm.

-¿Qué hacemos pelirroja? - Susurraba Casey mientras estaba a la par de Abril-

-Estoy pensando-

-Yo... conozco a ese hombre - Hana se aterró al ver la forma como estaban amenazando al doctor.

-¿Ah sí? - Casey la miraba curioso.

-Si, lo conocí cuando me hice voluntaria en un hospital en Ironton, Ohio. - Trata de levantarse pero Casey la detiene -

-No vayas, es peligroso-

-Lo matarán, debo impedirlo - alzó un poco la voz y uno de los sujetos oyó.

-No... no no no - Abril le dijo a Casey que tomara a Hana y retrocedieran, se pegaron a la pared para ocultarse pero el sujeto ya iba hacia su posición. - ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? - Estaba demasiado estresada para idear un plan, lo único que pudo hacer es sacar su tessen y esperar. Casey puso a Hana detrás suya y sacó un palo de hockey ¿Contra una ametralladora? ... Fijo es la muerte.

El hombre casi dobla la esquina de la pared mientras cargaba su arma, hasta que un shurinken llega y se clava en la pared justo en frente de su cara - ¡¿Qué es...?! - No terminó de hacer su pregunta ya que una bomba con polvo cegador fue directo a su cara cuando la volteó - Cof.. cof, cof - Tosía con fuerza mientras se limpiaba los ojos. Un kusarigama sale de la ventilación y le quita la ametralladora - Hey... cof cof, ¿Quién está ahí? - Fue una gran oportunidad para que Casey saliera y atacar al hombre con su palo de hockey, le dio en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Eso te pasa por atracar un hospital! -Sonríe victorioso mientras guarda su palo -

-¡Casey! - Abril lo llamó desde su punto. Casey estaba siendo apuntado justo en la cabeza con la ametralladora del segundo atacante.

-Oye chico, no molestes, a menos que quieras una muerte muy divertida - El sujeto tiene una sonrisa macabra, lo que puso muy nervioso a Casey. Suavemente el sujeto presionaba más el gatillo - A ver cómo vuela tu cabeza - Casey no se movía del miedo. Un kunai salió de la ventilación y le atinó al hombre en el pie - ¡GAAAHHHH! - Gritó de dolor al sentir el arma clavarse y desvió el arma, Abril fue la siguiente en lanzarse a la acción. Lanzó su tessen hacia la mano del hombre haciendo que soltara la ametralladora y lo hizo, luego ella se lanzó hacia él y le dio una patada en la cara dejándolo atarantado. Al mismo tiempo Abril y Casey le dieron un puñetazo en la cara y éste cayó inconsciente. Las personas agradecidas llamaron a la policía, no pudieron hacerlo antes al estar bajo amenaza.

-Disculpen - El doctor de antes fue a hablar con Casey y Abril - Hola... escuchen, yo quería darles las gracias directamente. Eso que hicieron... fue muy valiente.

-No hay de qué viejo... digo doctor - Le respondió Casey

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Les preguntó

-Yo me llamó Abril O'neil y él es mi amigo Casey Jones. Es un placer conocerlo...-

-Stewart, ni nombre es Myron Stewart, es un placer conocerlos- Se presentó el doctor - ...Y... ¿Qué hay de sus amigos ninjas? ¿Puedo darles las gracias también? -Les sonrió de forma divertida el doctor-

-¿Ninjas? ¿...Pero qué cosas dice doctor? Jeje - Río nerviosa Abril

-Sé que son armas ninja, mi hija mayor está estudiando artes marciales y me ha contado mucho sobre esas armas- Dijo el doctor.

-Ohhhh... es eso jejeje, bueno... verá... nuestros amigos - Casey no sabía qué decir-

-Son ninjas, doctor, pero no debe decir nada- Hana se acercó a hablarle

-¿Shiroi-san? - El doctor la reconoció al instante - ¿Hace cuánto que viniste? -

-Vine a Nueva York después de recibir su llamada pero, no conozco la ciudad y me perdí. Abril, Casey y su amigos me trajeron, gracias a ellos estoy aquí.

-Lamento haberte hecho venir... - El doctor tenía una mirada seria y muy triste -

-¿Doctor? - Levantó la mirada cuando Hana le habló - ¿Por qué quería que viniera? - Ella se mostró algo preocupada

-Ven, ustedes también pueden acompañarnos- El doctor avanzó hacia un pasillo, Hana iba detrás de él. Abril y Casey intercambiaron miradas antes de ir con ellos, mientras que otras cuyas ocho miradas también los seguían pero por los conductos de ventilación.

...

El doctor se detuvo en una puerta. Respiró profundo antes de darse la vuelta y mirarle la cara a Hana quien estaba confundida - ¿Hana? Digo ¿Shiroi-san? ¿Escuchaste sobre el ataque terrorista que ocurrió en la ciudad de Nagano?

-...Si, dijeron que fueron terroristas de Rusia los que atacaron la ciudad ¿verdad? ...Muchas personas murieron... Lo siento mucho - Hana se mostraba muy triste por lo sucedido.

-¿Ataque terrorista en la ciudad de Nagano? Suena bastante serio- Hablaba Leo en el conducto.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo... salió en las noticias, fue el ataque terrorista con más muertes que pudo existir en Japón. - Dijo Rapha que se encontraba alejado de la ventila-

-Qué mal - Decía Mikey un poco más alejado que ellos-

-Sigamos oyendo - Donnie estaba entre Leo y Raph. Se asomó a la ventila para seguir curioseando junto con sus hermanos-

Casey no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, miraba la ventana mientras tanto. Por otro lado Abril recordó sus sueños, en los que ella viajaba entre lo que parecía ser el ataque terrorista. Ahora tenía sentido, pero... ¿Por qué Abril tuvo conexión con los que andaban ahí?. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado para oír lo que el doctor quería hablar con Hana.

-Shiroi-san... necesito que respires un poco y te relajes antes de lo que te voy a decir - Esas palabras atrajeron la atención de los que estaba ahí hasta de los que estaban en la ventilación - Los hermanos Katsura y la familia Hayashi estaban en ésa ciudad cuando ocurrió el ataque -

Hana abrió los ojos como platos, sus ojos azules mostraban un profundo terror. - ¡Ellos...! ¡¿Se refiere a que Kei-san estaba con su hermana y Ryuka-san con sus padres y su hermano, todos adentro del ataque?! - Perdió la calma

-Hana... te pedí que te relajaras- Le dijo el doctor-

-...Lo... lo siento, no quería reaccionar de esa manera... - Estaba cabizbaja, con su mirada al suelo un poco avergonzada.

-Lamento decirte que... Los señores Hayashi y Hayashi Ren murieron en el ataque, a causa de una explosión - Cuando el doctor mencionó el nombre "Ren" a Abril le empezó a doler la cabeza, ella había visto a un niño que se despedía de su "Onii-chan" antes de morir.

A Hana se le salió una lágrima y se llevó una mano a la boca para no dejar salir un sollozo, lo que las tortugas notaron y se les rompió el corazón al verla así - ¿Por qué... por qué Ren-kun tuvo qué...? - Se le oía su voz quebrada.

-Y... Katsura Yumiko... murió a causa de un disparo. Haciendo su mejor trabajo - El doctor sonrió con tristeza

-¿Su mejor... trabajo? - Hana levantó la mirada

-Proteger a su hermano - El doctor no aguantó y se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirse los ojos. Ambos estaban tristes porque las personas que habían muerto eran sus conocidos y también amigos.

-...Yumiko-san... era la única familia que le quedaba a Kei-san... ¿No es así? - Seguía llorando Hana.

-Así es - Asintió el doctor

Otro nombre que rebotó en la cabeza de Abril "Yumiko" Otro nombre que escuchó en sus sueños. Y por lo que decían "Murió protegiendo a su hermano" y él la llamaba "Onee-chan". Buscaba su diccionario mental, pero no encontraba esas palabras, tal vez por que las tortugas no usan esas, la única que usaban era "Sensei" para referirse al maestro Splinter.

-Esto no es bueno- Dijo Rapha que estaba con Leo y Donnie recostados sobre la ventila para poder oír. Mikey trataba de pegarse más a ellos para ver, pero resultó que el conducto no aguantó el peso de los cuatro e inesperadamente se rompió y cayeron.

-¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? - Les preguntó Casey y fue a ayudarlos.

-¿Esas son... tortugas mutantes? - Señaló el doctor algo sorprendido.

-Tortugas mutantes ninjas adolescentes - Corrigió Hana.

-Doctor Stewart, le suplicó que no se espante, ellos son buenos chicos y deben estar ocultos - Le dijo Abril.

-Ah... No estoy espantado, de hecho... esto es... no sé qué decir - Volteó a verlos - Hola, soy el doctor Myron Stewart. Un placer conocerlos - El doctor hizo una reverencia y ellos le correspondieron -

-¡Myron-san! -Hana no tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, al parecer se le estaba agotando. Él volteó a mirarla con sus ojos serios - Por favor... dígame ¿Qué pasó con Kei-san y Ryuka-san?

Sin decir una palabra el doctor abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró - Pueden entrar todos - Dijo y les dio paso para que lo hicieran.

-...Hay... no... - Hana casi de desmorona si no fuera por Abril y Mikey que la sostuvieron de los hombros. La chica se mostraba muy decaída por lo que veía. Habían dos camillas, en una estaba un chico de piel blanca con cabello negro, al final de la cama estaba el nombre de "Katsura Kei", en la otra estaba un chico de piel bronceada con cabello rojo oscuro, al final de la cama estaba el nombre de "Hayashi Ryuka" - Chicos... - Hana comenzó a sollozar otra vez - ¿Ellos están... en coma? - Se dirigió al doctor.

-Lo estaban... horas atrás pasaron a estado vegetativo - El doctor apretó los puños con fuerza para reprimir su tristeza y su ira al no poder hacer nada por ellos- Perdón... perdóname... - Los demás sólo podían ver con tristeza como su amiga y el doctor lloraban desconsolados. Ya perdieron a mucha gente y no querían perder a los que aún les quedaban.

-Debo... irme - El doctor salió de la habitación rápidamente. Hana se acercó más a las camillas para ver a sus amigos, ambos estaban sin máquinas y sin respirador artificial, sólo parecía que durmieran, pero no era así, ellos no iban a despertar ni aunque les tiraran un vaso con agua fría. Hana se dejó caer de rodillas para seguir llorando.

Los demás miraban a Leo, esperando una respuesta o una orden, pero él no tenía nada que decir, estaba callado. Abril al fin tenía las respuestas de quiénes eran los ojos por los que ella miraba, pero... eso no aclaraba la razón y como fue que se conectaron, tenía que averiguarlo. Ya que nadie se movía de su lugar y no decía nada, Mikey dio pasos pequeños hacia Hana, se arrodilló y con mucha ternura la abrazó. Era lo que ella necesitaba, correspondió el abrazo para acurrucarse y llorar en el pecho del de naranja.

-Vamos a ayudarte -Susurró Mikey - Salvaremos a tus amigos de ese largo sueño - Con su dulce voz Mikey le daba ánimos a Hana y le acariciaba la cabeza.

Hana calmó sus sollozos, se separó un poco de Mikey para verlo y darle una de sus mejores sonrisas - Gracias... Miguel Ángel..., si es posible, quiero apoyarlos en esto. - Volvió a abrazar a Mikey, seguían e el suelo pero era una tierna escena.

-Tenemos otra misión - Susurró Leo quien también quería ayudar.

-Estoy contigo - Susurró Rapha mientras le sonreía.

-Recuerden que yo soy el científico, me necesitan - Le sonrío Donnie a sus hermanos y ellos a él.

-¿Qué dices pelirroja? ¿Seremos parte de esto? - Le pregunto Casey a Abril

-Siempre lo hemos sido Jones, vamos a trabajar juntos - Hay cosas que se pueden lograr y Abril quería contribuir en eso. Se acercan a las otras tortugas para planear la nueva misión "El despertar"

**Continuará**

* * *

**Cómo me tardo en hacer esto, flojera me tenía que dar. Okay, nos vemos a la siguiente **

**Bye bye XD**


	8. Comenzando captura

**¿En qué iba? Ya se me olvidó. Bueno, yo vengo a ponerlo y díganme qué tal ¿Okay? Vale ¡Empecemos!**

* * *

**Comenzando captura:**

_Guarida del Clan del pie_

_11:00 a.m._

-Les ordeno que me digan qué hacían en un almacén de armas militares- Destructor hablaba con una voz muy amenazante. Bebop y Rocksteady temblaban como chihuahuas al oírlo. El cerdo se ocultaba detrás del rinoceronte para que fuera él quien hablara.

-N...Nosotros estabamos - El rinoceronte hablaba con nerviosismo.

-¡Habla ya! -

-Ahhh... tenga - Al no poder articular sus palabras, le entregó un folder a Destructor.

-¿Qué es esto?- Destructor lo abrió y adentro contenía varios documentos, con un par de expedientes y una carta, la cual comenzó a leer - ¿Una búsqueda?

-Si. Verá maestro Destructor, unos compañeros de Rusia me pidieron que encontrara a los sujetos de los expedientes-

-Yo solo veo a un par de niños- Dijo con un tono de fastidio-

-No son niños, ellos son Katsura Kei y Hayashi Ryuka. Trabajan para las fuerzas especiales, no son como cualquier otro soldado. Comenzaron un duro entrenamiento militar a los 10 años, ahora que tienen 18 su estado físico y mental está muy desarrollado.

-Mmmm interesante. Unos soldados como estos me vendrían bien. - Destructor sonreía con malicia, pensaba ellos le ayudarían en la captura de Splinter y su clan.

-La última vez que los vieron fue en la ciudad de Nagano, cuando la atacaron perdieron el rastro de ambos pero dicen que podrían estar aquí en New York- Contestó Bebop.

-Y supongo que, robaban armas para capturar a esos dos ¿No es así?-

-Así es maestro Destructor. Como dice la nota, esos tipos son como de otro nivel, unos oponentes difíciles de enfrentar -

-Bien. Les conseguiré las armas y también podrán usar robopies para la captura-

-Gracias maestro- Dijo Rocksteady.

-¿Hay más información de la que deba saber? - Preguntó Destructor.

-Estoy enterado de que son parte de un gran grupo de élite, con miembros que trabajan en proyectos muy extraños pero no sé de qué se tratan.-

-Pues cuando los capturen quiero que les saquen toda la información, una vez que los tenga los forzaré a trabajar para mí-

-Si maestro-

-Retírense- Destructor los mandó de regreso. Estaba pensando que en vez de dejar que unos rusos mataran a unos valiosos soldados, era mejor para él tenerlos como secuaces, no importaba si no quisieran ser parte de su clan, luego vería como los tendría bajo su control.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Cortito, rellenando el espacio pues XD Lo siento, es que tengo sueño y ya tengo que estudiar para exámenes básicos de la U. Me estoy muriendo del estrés jajajajajaja. Okay pues, luego vengo con el siguiente cap. Dejen reviews por favor.**

**Bye bye :D**


	9. Bloqueo

**Y... ¿Hola? ¿Hay... alguien más aquí? No se preocupen porque ya volví. Si ya se dieron cuenta, tengo un gran interés por el poder de Abril, me fascina que le hayan agregado eso. Y hago lo posible para que mis Oc's no influyan mucho ¡QUÉ QUEDE CLARO! Ahora comencemos con el cap. **

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Bloqueo:**

_Guarida de la familia Hamato_

_"¿Qué te hace tan especial?" "Eres mitad humana, mitad alienígena" "Me buscan a mí"_

-Yo quería...- Abril permanecía sentada en el sofá de la sala de sus amigos, los demás seguían en sus actividades normales, ya no había nada que hacer, hace una semana que... dejaron de ver a Hana. - ¿Por qué? - Con desesperación pasó sus uñas por su cabeza, casi arrancándose el cabello - ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Hablaba, pero no había nadie más ahí con ella. Aquella persona ya no estaba allí, se fue... con algo más.

FLASHBACK

En el hospital, los del mantenimiento tuvieron que arreglar el ducto de ventilación, por lo que tuvieron que re ubicar a los dos pacientes del doctor Stewart. Al parecer el doctor tenía una oficina con mucho espacio, la cual no le gustaba usar, además, esa oficina contaba con una habitación privada en donde tenía dos camas extras. ¿Podía quedarse a dormir en el hospital, pero no usaba ese lugar? Los chicos se percataron de que a ese doctor le preocupaba más sus pacientes que su propio bienestar físico y mental, por lo que se notaba en sus ojos.

Donatello, al ser el inteligente y médico de su familia, se ofreció para ayudar al doctor en el cuidado de sus pacientes. El doctor vio tanto entusiasmo en la tortuga de morado que no se pudo negar. Le contó todo el historial médico, Donnie ponía atención, junto con Leo que también estaba algo interesado, pues quería ayudar. Mikey, Raph y Casey estaban aburridos, mientras que Raph y Casey esperaban casi medio dormiedos, sentados en un sofá de la oficina, Mikey miraba curioso, buscando algo con qué entretenerse.

Un rato después el ninja de naranja ya se había cansado de "inspeccionar" la oficina, hasta que vio algo que le dio un sentimiento de tristeza al instante. Había un marco con tres niños de al menos unos 6 años, el de la izquierda era un varón de cabello rojo con los ojos azul mar muy sonriente lo cual mostraba que era un chico con entusiasmo y buen humor, el de la derecha era también un varón pero de cabello negro, sus ojos eran un poco menos expresivos mostrando una actitud más seria y firme de color azul oscuro pero con una sonrisa intacta que mostraba su gentileza, y por último, en el medio, estaba una niña albina con su cabello rizado y rubio que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, con sus ojos de azul cielo que hablaban por ella con esa mirada tan dulce, y con una sonrisa que daba seguridad. Lo último que Mikey notó fue que la niña tomaba de las manos a sus amigos... los chicos... los pacientes... los que ahora se encontraban en ese estado casi comatoso, no estaba ahí parado con sus dos hermanos pero escuchó esa palabra que quería decir...

-"¿Coma?" - Pensó - "¿Ellos caerán en coma?" - Si mucha gente jamás salió del estado vegetal, y murió así, entonces, el coma es mucho peor. El más pequeño pensó hasta que una idea se le vino de la nada - Abril - Susurró, luego se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga pelirroja con su nueva amiga rubia, ambas cuidando de los soldados que fueron trasladados a esa habitación. - Abril - entró llamándola mientras abría la puerta - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - La pelirroja terminaba de ayudar a Hana a arropar a los pacientes.

-Si Mikey. Enseguida regreso Hana - Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Abril... creo que los amigos de Hana caerán en coma - dijo en un tono triste.

-¿Qué? No... no puede ser - Si iban a caer en coma, significaba que la situación era grave.

-Oí al doctor cuando se lo dijo a Donnie y a Leo.

-Muerte cerebral-

-¿Eh?-

-Si va de mal en peor... lo siguiente al coma podría ser la muerte cerebral-

-O la muerte segura- Dijo Mikey pensando en lo peor.

-No podemos dejar que esa chica se quede sola. Nos ayudó a salvar a Leo, le debemos mucho a ella.

-Por eso vine a llamarte-

-¿Cómo? - Dijo ella confundida.

-Tu poder mental- Dijo Mikey muy entusiasmado

-Mikey pero... yo...-

-Tienes algo así como ondas cerebrales con las que nos salvaste a nosotros y a Splinter. Podrías usarlas con Ryuka y Kei.-

-¿Y si algo sale mal?-

-¿Mal? Eso nunca amiga- La tortuga de naranja palmeaba el hombro de su amiga para darle ánimos.- Sé que lo harás bien- Luego de eso abrió la puerta de la habitación para que Abril volviera. - Ve a ser una heroína - Se lo decía mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar.

Abril soltó un fuerte suspiro- Está bien- Entró para que Mikey cerrara la puerta.

Ya adentro, Hana pasaba un trapo húmedo por la cara del chico pelirrojo.

-Buena idea, hace mucho calor aquí-

-Hay una calefacción instalada, el doctor dice que hace frío en las noches- Respondió la chica rubia mientras se alejaba del chico para hacer la misma acción con el otro.

-¿Hace cuánto que el doctor Stewart trabaja en el hospital?-

-Desde... que fue trasladado. Más o menos hace tres años-

-Oh, debe conocer muy bie Nueva York.-

-Supongo- Abril no lo había notado, pero Hana hablaba con un poco más de seriedad en su voz. Al verle la cara, notó que la chica tenía los ojos cansados.

-Hana ¿No dormiste bien anoche?-

-No es nada-

Al verla tan rendida, decidió que debía ser la primera en saberlo

-Hana- La chica escuchó atenta a Abril sin mirarla - Debo... debo decirte algo. Es sobre lo que les pasó a ellos, es que yo...

-Lo viste- La interrumpió

-¿Eh? - Abril estaba confundida

-Antes de conocernos, lo viste todo. Lo sé- La chica hablaba con normalidad, pero más seria y cabizbaja. - Y sé que parte de tu ADN es del Kraang - Abril sintió un escalofrío ¿Cómo sabía ella todo eso?

-Hana - Tartamudeó un poco - Dime...

-Anoche, todo al rededor de ti estaba levitando y cuando me acerqué a verte, tenías los ojos blancos. -

-¿Volvió a pasar?-

-Si- Respondió como si estuviera enterada de todo.

-No se lo dirás a nadie ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Abril.

-Claro que no- Finalmente la miró- Hay muchos secretos que tengo que guardar, y por eso no quiero que influyas en las mentes de mis amigos.

-Pero... yo nunca dije...- Estaba nerviosa

-Te oí hablar con Miguel Ángel. Lo siento, no puedo dejarte que lo hagas-

-Quiero ayudarte- Dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz-

-Lo sé. Se los agradezco en serio, a todos. Hace mucho hice una promesa que no quiero romper, jamás las rompo. - Abril intentaba analizar de qué hablaba. - Si haces eso... absorberás información de la cual no estás autorizada de saber. - Ahora sabía que hablaba de esos dos chicos, ambos trabajaban para las fuerzas especiales, y al parecer trabajaban en cosas muy secretas.

-No me importa, jamás hablaré de eso. Déjame ayudar. - Suplicó Abril.

-Estuviste sufriendo. Muriendo de dolor y tristeza, por una masacre... de la que no estabas relacionada. No está bien, no has hecho nada malo, no mereces ese castigo- Sabía más de lo que Abril creía.

-¿Castigo? No... no lo es. Escúchame yo... -

En un instante, Hana ya estaba parada cerca de Abril, y sin que ella hiciera un movimiento, la chica rubia puso su dedo índice en la frente de ella. Abril se confundió por esa acción, hasta que sintió como un ligero empujón en su frente, pero que la hizo retroceder un par de pasos, luego un dolor de cabeza que se quitó en un segundo.

-¿Y eso qué fue?- Preguntó disgustada.

-Lo siento- Hana tenía una cara de tristeza mezclada con arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -

-Lo siento- Repitió

-¿Hana? Responde ¿Qué hiciste?- Trató de calmarse y exigió.

-Lo siento- La chica de rubio se llevó las manos a la cara y se dejó caer de rodillas para sollozar en silencio. - Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - Una y otra vez, se disculpaba. Como si acabara de matar a alguien. Su disculpa empezó a alterar a Abril.

-Hana...- Se acercó para consolarla, no quería disculpas, sino respuestas. - Deja de decirlo. Por favor dime ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo... - Habló con sus manos en la cara- Obstruí tus habilidades para que no tengas problemas-

-¿Qué? - Se oía molestia en su voz. - ¿Cómo es que tú...? -

-Lo siento - Volvió a decir- Tienes que irte. Los demás también - Arrodillada, cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados. Pedía un favor. - Por favor... váyanse -

Sin nada qué decir, Abril se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta - Adiós... y suerte - Abrió la puerta y al salir, la cerró de golpe para que los que estuvieran afuera escucharan. - Nos vamos - Salió de la oficina. Los demás se preguntaban por lo que había pasado, pero ni el doctor sabía que decir, se terminaron despidiendo para ir detrás de su amiga pelirroja.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Una solución a que dejara de ver esas visiones, fue que Hana bloqueara sus poderes, pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Abril- Le llamó Splinter - Durante estos días te has negado a entrenar, y me gustaría saber por qué. - No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró - Está bien. Entiendo que no quieres hablar. - Iba a irse hasta que...

\- ¿Escuchará todo lo que le voy a decir? - Dijo de repente.

-Tienes mi atención - Dijo la sabia rata, sentándose en el sofá con ella.

Las cuatro tortugas no entraron a la sala, pero se quedaron en un sitio donde lograran oír sin ser descubiertos.

El tiempo corre... Hablar con los demás... Resolver problemas... Para eso están los amigos.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. Lo iba a subir hasta que terminaran los exámenes finales pero la inspiración no deja que me concentre. Acabo de ver el cap 20 de la tercera temporada de TMNT y juro que no creí que me haría llorar ¡OHHHH! ¿¡POR QUÉEEEEEE?! ... No les cuento XD**

**Gracias a:**

**Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y por leerla, y por dejarme reviews. No sabía que amabas a Destructor, ya me di cuenta que nos gustan más los malos XD Como a mí, que me gusta Tigerclaw jajajajajaja. Y... perdón pero no spoileo jajajajajaja. Pero tú tranquila. Cuídate. Bye bye ;)**

**Mady Shell. Gracias por tus reviews y por leer mi fic. Tienes razón, ya mero y escribo un parrafito, es que trato de hacer que mis oc's no arruinen la historia. Como hay gente que ya solo con ver un oc, no quieren seguir leyendo (Yo era así pero ahora ya me gusta leer esas historias). Además Abril es la que protagoniza éste fic y por eso las tortugas casi no tienen sus momentos, pero ahí voy a ver qué hago XD Otra a la que le gusta los tipos malos igual que a mí jajajajaja ¡Chócalas! Bueno, cuídate. Bye bye :D**

**Espero a más lectores turtlefans. Y no olviden dejar un review.**

**Nos leemos :D**


	10. Respuestas

**Al fin viernes XD Ahora sí. ¡Hajime!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Respuestas:**

_En el hospital_

El doctor Stewart dormía recostado en el escritorio de su oficina.

-Doctor - Una mano tocó su hombro para despertarlo.

-Ah... ¿Qué? - Somnoliento, se frotaba los ojos para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Hana. - ¿Qué hora es? -

\- 10:55 pm. Tiene que ir casa, sus hijas lo deben estar esperando- Respondió la chica.

-Ellas saben que mi trabajo es importante, además, están con su tutora, junto con otros dos niños - Dijo aún con su cabeza en sus brazos que usaba como almohada.

-Aún así, pienso que ellas quieren estar con usted. Váyase, ahora. - Insistía Hana sin quitarse del lado del hombre.

-Si quieres que me vaya, primero quiero que me digas lo que ha pasado, incluso antes de aquel día.- Dijo el doctor en la misma posición.

-Prometí no decir nada- Dijo con un entrecejo la chica.

-Creo que ya he visto muchas cosas, no veo porqué ocultarme más-

Era cierto, pensó la chica. Así que dio un profundo suspiro.

-Yo... hice algo mal...- El doctor levantó su cara con incredulidad.

-Shiroi-san, tú no has hecho nada malo. Tu intención más grande es proteger. -

-Ya estuve aquí en Nueva York, pero no vine a conocer. Tuve un... presentimiento-

-¿Qué era?-

-Los kraang... empezaron su misión-

-¿Capturar humanos y mutarlos, junto con la tierra?-

-Si. No tenía un plan, quería pelear sola aunque no tuviera la capacidad, mente ni cuerpo para eso. Así que me dio miedo, y no le dije a nadie lo que esta ocurriendo. Pero sentí que otros si tenían la capacidad.-

\- O'neil y las tortugas - Dijo el hombre muy seguro.

-La primera es Abril, al ser una híbrida kraang. Los siguientes, fueron las tortugas, al tener contacto con un humano y con el mutágeno, al igual que su padre humano que fue transformado en rata-

-Su nombre es Hamato Yoshi ¿No es así? - Dijo el hombre

-¿Eh?- Hana se preguntaba como el hombre sabía quien fue el que crió a esas tortugas.

-Esto... - De su bolsillo sacó un... - es un shuriken del clan Hamato, lo guardé como recuerdo cuando esas tortugas me salvaron y también esos chicos. Jamás lo reclamaron así que pensé en dárselo a mi hija, a ella le encantaría- Sonrió con un poco de tristeza, ya que desde hace días que no miraba a sus pequeñas.

-¿Usted ya sabía del clan Hamato?- Le preguntó Hana mientras miraba el shuriken

-Los Katsura... y los Hayashi... me hablaban mucho de ese clan. Decían que querían unirse, querían ser ninjas. Lamentablemente, cuando se estaban preparando para su viaje, supieron que el dojo del clan estaba en llamas. Los miembros desaparecieron y una mujer había muerto-

-Tang Shen- Dijo Hana con tristeza -

-Si. - Volvió a guardar el Shuriken en su bolsillo -Volvamos a lo que estábamos. Ahora que me dijiste una cosa, quiero saber lo siguiente ¿Te encontraste con ellos por coincidencia? ¿O por qué?-

-Lo que pasó con Abril... no fue coincidencia. Mi miedo a pelear sola me hizo desear que alguien más estuviera conmigo y pensé en ella, la única con un gran poder mental capaz de destruir cualquier obstáculo-

-¿Ella es... psicoquinésica?-

-Es posible, pero sabe manejar diferentes habilidades, que no ha descubierto aún- Respondió la chica.

-Ya veo-

-No sólo en ella, también deseaba que los guerreros ninjas del clan Hamato salvaran a este mundo del caos-

-Y lo hicieron - Dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo hicieron, pero mi error ya había sido cometido - El doctor borró la sonrisa, para oír lo que Hana tenía que decir- Un largo tiempo, dejando que la soledad y el miedo me consumieran, deseando que ellos ganaran, también deseaba que Kei y Ryuka estuvieran conmigo, pero no quería decirles nada por protegerlos-

-¿Tenías miedo de que vinieran a Nueva York?-

-No solo eso. Los había invitado a venir conmigo, sin decirles que era por otra cosa, pero ellos estaban por iniciar un experimento-

-Ese experimento - El doctor abrió una cajón de su escritorio del cual sacó un archivo y lo hojeó un poco - Un experimento que habla de someter personas de mente disciplinada a una meditación de larga duración para obtener habilidades sobrenaturales.- Hana asintió y el hombre guardó el archivo - La causa del ataque fue eso. Los terroristas los estaban buscando, saben que ellos fueron los únicos elegidos para ese experimento.-

-Al mismo tiempo que ellos hacían su experimento, yo pensaba en ellos y mientras tanto, deseaba que los ninjas hicieran los suyo- La chica se sentó en una silla, con su cabeza mirando hacia abajo y sus manos entrelazadas por la presión. - Mis deseos y mis emociones se acumularon, creando una especie de circuito, penetrando las mentes de los únicos que las podían recibir, y cerrándose.-

Hana no se explicaba, el doctor estaba algo confundido pero intentando analizar sus palabras - ¿Qué hiciste? - Preguntaba con calma para no alterar a la joven.

-Es mi culpa. Abril es la de los poderes avanzados. El día del ataque terrorista, en algún momento Kei y Ryuka pidieron que alguien los sacara de ese infierno, lo sé, estaban aterrados. Y eso se envió como una señal, a través del circuito, llegando a Abril- Al terminar de hablar, el doctor aún tenía sus dudas.

-Aun así, creo que ya era tarde cuando O'neil recibió la señal ¿Verdad? Y quiero saber ¿Por qué necesitaba estar contigo cada segundo?-

-El circuito es cerrado, por lo que la señal circula, pero al estar ellos dos en ese estado, la señal se comprime chocando con el único individuo consciente, provocando daños en el sistema nervioso. Al ser yo el origen del circuito, cuando Abril tuvo contacto conmigo, la señal se movió y la guardé... aquí - Señaló el centro de su frente.

-¿La glándula pineal? - Preguntó el doctor, todavía intentado captar lo que ella decía.

-Así es, ya que es gracias a la glándula pineal que Abril tiene esa habilidad de ver más allá de sus propios ojos, su glándula está muy desarrollada por el ADN kraang-

-Claro que no. Produce melatonina, la cual afecta la modulación de los patrones del sueño- Decía de forma burlona.

-No ha estudiado los chakras ¿O sí?- Le dijo la chica con seriedad

-No-

-El sexto chakra, es el que se encuentra al nivel de la glándula pineal. Y se lo bloqueé para que siguiera con su vida normal-

-Si lo hiciste por eso ¿Entonces por qué se molestó y se fue después de eso?- Le preguntó el doctor

-Porque se ofreció a sacar a mis amigos de ese estado con su poder mental-

-¿Por qué lo rechazaste?- Le preguntó disgustado

-Sabía que si lo hacía, absorbería algo de sus mentes. Información que sería peligroso para ella y para las tortugas conocer. Por eso no nos teníamos que encontrar-

-Pero los conociste por...-

-Evitar que le rompieran el cuello al líder de los hermanos. Ese día, Leonardo casi muere.- Apretaba sus manos pensando en lo hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo. Miraba el cuarto de sus amigos. - No quiero que nadie más interfiera. Ellos despertarán, sé que sí.-

-Yo también - Acarició la cabeza de Hana mientras sonreía con cansancio.

-¿Ya se irá a su casa? - Seguía insistiendo la chica.

-Tú ganas- Tomó un maletín, guardó algunas cosas y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta- ¿Los cuidarás?- Le preguntó a Hana.

-Siempre- Dijo con una gran sonrisa - Qué descanse-

-Gracias. Tú también - El doctor abrió la puerta, salió, la cerró y fue al estacionamiento para irse en su auto.

Estando sola, en la oficina, la chica seguía parada mirando la puerta.

-Lo siento, Stewart-san. Me hace feliz saber que estará seguro en casa -

Hana fue a la habitación de sus amigos, los reviso un poco. Luego cerró la ventana, poniendo el seguro y cerrando la cortina. Salió de la habitación y la cerró con llave. La oficina tenía unas cuantas ventanas, las cuales también les puso seguro. Finalmente salió de la oficina, cerrándola con llave. Caminó hacia una de las ventanas, por donde se podía ver el cielo estrellado.

-Otra vez... -

Sonreía, pero sus ojos eran inexpresivos mientras que en el interior, sentía tristeza

\- ...pelearé sola. -

Apretó los puños

\- Ya no me importa, los protegeré. -

Esa cara tierna, mostraba una mirada decisiva

\- No dejaré que te los lleves... Oroku Saki -

Dicho eso, se dirigió a un armario de limpieza, del cual sacó una mochila y de último, fue al baño.

**Continuará**

* * *

**Qué prendida ando hoy jajajajajaja. Tuve examen de psicobiología, perdón si hice un revoltijo de teorías o no sé qué rayos hice ahí XD**

**Usé algo de Elfen Lied para este cap. Iba a ser más largo pero ya me dolió la cabeza y tengo sueño, lo siento. **

**Recuerden dejar reviews.**

**Nos vemos.**


	11. Descubrimiento y desaparición

**He regresado, y es ésta bendita imaginación me falla. Pero como muchos me han suplicado que siga con el fic pues, ¡llega llega!**

* * *

**Descubrimiento y desaparición:**

-Gracias - Abril recibía la taza de té que le trajo Splinter.

-Lo siento. No debí hacerte recordar todo eso. - Se veía al maestro apenado.

-Descuide. Tenía razón... Me siento mejor ahora que se lo dije a alguien más. - Le dio un trago a su té.

-Es confuso lo que me dijiste. - Se tocaba la barba mientras pensaba.

-Desde las primeras visiones... ¿Habré sido yo la que casi mata a Leo? - Casi pone una carra de horror.

-Abril - Le habló el sensei con voz seria.

-Jejeje lo siento. Solo fue una suposición - Deja su taza a una lado -

Sensei da un largo suspiro - Muy bien, ordenemos las cosas. Primero tienes ves imágenes de personas que no conoces, después de eso se encuentran a una chica que tiene una relación de amistad con esas personas.

**(REESCRIBIENDO. CERRÉ LA BENDITA PÁGINA SIN QUERER :( )**

-No olvide el ataque terrorista de los rusos - Terminó Abril.

-Ohh... ¿Rusos? - Ahora una idea de le asomó a Splinter - Uno de los secuaces de Shredder es ruso. Ivan Steranko-

-Y fue el que casi mata a Leo -

-Mmm... - Splinter siguió pensando -

Por otro lado...

Las tortugas se alejaron de la sala después del relato de Abril. Era mejor dejar que el maestro Splinter se encargara por el momento.

Donatello investigaba en su computadora a fondo sobre lo que le pasó a ella.

-¿Qué haces? - Leonardo llegó a ver a su hermano.

-Como veras, estoy buscando sobre habilidades mentales - Dijo el de morado sin quitar su vista de la computadora.

-¿Para qué? -

-Si ya te has dado cuenta, Abril posee pocas habilidades de esas. Entre ellas están esa sensibilidad para sentir a otros, sus vibraciones que son el sexto sentido o percepción extrasensorial, su telepatía y su telequinesis. Pero ahora aparece ésta otra que es a lo que llamaríamos "Visión remota" que es parecido a la percepción -

-...- No hay comentarios por parte de un confundido azulito - Si, Don. Ya sé que posee otra habilidad. Ahora ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?- Se dejó caer en una silla a la par de Donatello.

-Según lo que ella dijo... ¿Cómo hizo para conectar con gente que estaba muy lejos de aquí? - Miró a Leo - Y que además, no fue algo que pasó al instante; llegaron como unas horas antes de lo ocurrido. -

-¿Hablas... de una clarividencia? -

-Algo así. Pero no tiene sentido, esas dos habilidades están separadas - Donnie se veía exhausto, pero no iba a rendirse.

-¿Y qué tal si alguien manipuló los poderes de Abril para que fueran a parar hasta aquella ciudad? - La voz del rojo se hizo presente obteniendo las miradas de los otros dos-

-¿Alguien? ¿Cómo quién? - Preguntó Leo.

-La chica -

-¿Hana? - Dijo Donnie.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Raph? - Se burló Leo.

-Tú dímelo. O hay que ser muy valiente para decirle tu nombre a un rinoceronte mutante, o es que esa chica nos oculta algo que nosotros no sabemos.-

Los otros se miraron entre ellos, Raph tenía la razón ¿Qué chica humana hace eso? Lo único que queda decir es...

...

-Hay otro detalle que me gustaría saber - Splinter conversaba con Abril - Es sobre esas malas vibras que calmaban al momento que Hana se mantenía cerca de ti-

-Si... No entiendo por qué era eso-

-Creo que yo si - Dijo Splinter.

-¿Ah si? -

-Era como si purificaran la guarida-

-¿Un exorcismo? - La pobre tenía ahora un cara de susto.

-No. Sino algo para limpiar el alma -

-Ajá - La duda aún recorría la cabeza de la pelirroja.

...

-Oigan, miren lo que encontré. - Mikey entraba al laboratorio donde estaban sus hermanos.

-¿Qué cosa Mikey? - Donnie miró el oso que Mikey traía; ese mismo oso que fue rotó por Cabeza de Piel y que días antes fue cocido por Hana.

-Tenía una abertura y cuando buscaba cinta para cerrarla - Típico de Mikey pensaban los demás - tenía esto adentro-

Mikey les mostró un teléfono celular y una memori USB que Hana pudo haber guardado ahí.

-Eso es de ella ¿no? - Raph se acercó a ver.

-Si -

-¿Por qué lo habrá guardado ahí? -

-No lo sé, Leo - Donnie tomó la memoria y la insertó en la computadora.

-Hermano, creo que no deberías hacer eso. Estás espiando las cosas de una chica - Le dijo Mikey.

-Solo trato de averiguar - Le respondió Donnie un poco molesto. Y en unos segundos, su cara cambió.

-¿Donnie? - Leo se acercó a ver el por qué la expresión de su hermano.

-¿Qué están viendo? - Raph también se puso a ver con ellos. Al final también Mikey.

Pero antes de que Donnie les aclarara lo que encontró en la memoria, el celular sonó.

-¿Hola? - Miguelángel contestó y sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo.

-_¿Miguelángel Hamato? - _

-¡Señor Stewart! ¿Qué tal? - Le contestó Mikey muy sonriente.

-_Oh... bueno yo, supongo que bien ¿Dónde está Hana? ¿Por qué tienes su teléfono? - _

-Ella lo dejó dentro de mi oso de peluche - Contestó el de naranja con inocencia.

-_¿Tu oso de...? No importa. Tengo que darle una noticia.-_

-Yo puedo pasársela - Mientras Mikey hablaba, Splinter entra al laboratorio.

-Hijos míos. Abril y yo estamos teniendo una conversación muy importante, necesito que bajen el volumen de sus voces- Les pidió el sensei.

-Hai sensei - Dijo Leo - Es que Mikey estaba...

-¡Asombroso! - Lo interrumpió su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo asombroso? - Llegó la pelirroja al aburrirse de tanto esperar.

-¡Buenas noticias! ¡Hayashi Ren y Katsura Yumiko siguen vivos! Tal vez malheridos pero ya fueron llevados hacia un hospital allá en Japón - Les decía su hermanito brincando de alegría.

-¡Excelente! Esas si son buenas noticias - Abril celebraba junto a Mikey.

Se olvidaron del teléfono

-_¿Hola? ¿Holaaa? -_

Leo le tuvo que quitar el teléfono a su hermanito.

-¿Hola? Doctor -

-_Leonardo. Disculpa por interrumpir, pero ¿Dónde está Hana? Me despedí de ella ayer por la noche y después de eso ya no hablamos.-_

-No la hemos visto, lo siento - Leo miró a los demás que lo veían angustiados.

Recordaron aquella noche cuando Donnie usó el teléfono de Hana para rastrear la llamada del hospital, después, a la mañana siguiente fue cuando Raph la vio con el oso de Mikey.

-Dejó de hablarnos después de aquel día en el hospital - Dijo Mikey muy triste.

-_Ya veo -_ Dijo el doctor después de escuchar a Mikey - _Entonces los llamaré después, lamento las molestias...-_

Donnie le quitó el teléfono a Leo - Doctor, habla Donnie. Quería hablarle de unos archivos que encontré en la memoria USB de Hana-

-_...- _El hombre quedó sin habla en la otra línea.

-¿Usted podría explicarme? -

Se escuchó al hombre dar un ligero suspiro en la otra línea -_...Donatello, ponme en altavoz - _

El doctor les habló a todos sobre un raro proyecto al que fueron sometidos ambos adolescentes en un laboratorio militar. Hana es conocida como la primera fase del proyecto, también lleva los registros de cada cosa que hacen en el laboratorio. Les explicó también de lo que habló con la chica la noche anterior, la razón del descontrol en el poder de Abril.

-Eso era - Finalmente pudo aclararse la pelirroja.

-Pero ella... ¿Cómo lo hizo? - Se seguía preguntando Raph.

-_Ella decide si quiere decirles la verdad o no. Pero primero, encuéntrenla -_

_-_Tiene razón. ¿Pero dónde puede estar? - Decía Leo.

Abril y sensei intercambiaron miradas - Me temo que Hana, se ha metido en un problema muy serio - Dijo el maestro. Y al decírselos...

-¡Shredder! ...Tiene mucho sentido -

-Completamente-

-¿Tenemos que ir a la guarida del clan del pie? -

-Así es, enano -

-¿Vamos ya? -

Al escuchar la pregunta de la pelirroja, todos salieron despavoridos del laboratorio, tomando sus armas.

-Tengan cuidado - Les dijo su maestro.

-¡Hai sensei! - Hicieron una reverencia antes de irse para ir por su amiga.

**Continuará**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ...naaahhhhh más o menos diría yo. Que ya ni sé como explicar el rollo (Yo soy la del mal rollo. Hoy recibí una mala noticia de la U)**

**¡DIOS! Cómo me costó hacer este capítulo. Me muero del frío XD**

**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.  
Gracias a Mady Shell, nina14j, Sofia Hamato, Jamizell, y a los demás que han seguido mi historia.**

**Creo que ya casi llegamos al final, no sé. Pero este fic se me hace algo aburrido. Tengo otros en wattpad (página rara por cierto), uno de ellos está en proceso, y... tengo sueño ustedes -_-**

**Nos veremos en la siguiente. Adiós :D**


	12. Protección pura

**Como 12,000 años después. Dije "Me tengo que apurar a terminar el fic antes de que acabe el 2015". Es el final, pero les tengo un secreto al final del fic. Después pasen por wattpad, tengo cosas más raras ahí (?  
(Por trabajar en wattpad, no actualizo en fanfiction XD)**

**Ok no. Solo pasen a leer (Y algún pequeño votosito ;))**

**Como siempre... TMNT no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Protección pura:**

-¡SUÉLTAME!-

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ¡Me duelen los brazos! Ahhhhh... doctor, ayúdeme-

Había pasado... la cuenta se había perdido. Los días transcurridos ya no importaban, el milagro hizo su aparición.

-Mantén la calma, Kei-kun-

Pues al fin despertaron aquellos chicos, pero aún no era algo para celebrar. El doctor Stewart bloqueaba la puerta de la habitación donde dormían ambos pacientes, y en el momento en que despertaron, preguntaron por su amiga.

-¿Doctor, dónde lo encontró?-

-Estaba en un armario, afuera de mi oficina-

El inicio del escándalo fue cuando antes de ir a ver a sus pacientes, el doctor encontró la puerta del armario de limpieza medio abierta, al echar un vistazo, halló el vestido color cian de Hana. Ella lo guardó después de haberse cambiado de ropa en el baño.

-Planea una emboscada a la guarida de ese maniaco... ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?! - El chico pelinegro forcejeaba mientras su amigo pelirrojo sostenía sus hombros por detrás. No era bueno para ambos chicos, apenas tenían nutrientes en sus sistemas.

-Te pedí que te calmaras, Kei-kun - El doctor seguía insistiendo.

-Hazle caso al doctor... Ufff me siento cansado - El chico pelirrojo ya no aguantaba.

-Kei-kun. Por favor, Ryuka-kun está demasiado débil y no debería estar haciendo fuerza en éste momento, como tú-

Haciendo caso al doctor, Kei dejó de intentar zafarse, y así Ryuka lo soltó.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó? - Se preguntaba el pelinegro después de sentarse en la camilla. - Dí todo mi esfuerzo, se lo prometí a ella. No me di cuenta de mi descuido. - Bajaba más su cabeza hasta que su fleco no dejaba ver su cara. - Por mi culpa, mucha gente murió, los padres de Ryuka también - Cada vez más su voz se apagaba. - Y para colmo, la chica que me dejó en éste puesto, está a punto de sacrificarse.-

-Tranquilo compadre - Su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro. - Yo ni siquiera estoy enojado contigo. -

-Lo arreglamos después. Hay que ir por ella, Ryuka. Es nuestra amiga.- Kei se levantó decidido.

-No... lo... creo... - Dijo el doctor un tanto nervioso.- No es seguro salir, muchachos. -

-¡Maldición! ¡No nos puede estar haciendo esto!-

-Deja eso, Kei. - Intentó tranquilizarlo su amigo. - ¿Por qué no, doc? - Se dirigió al mayor.

-Mírenlo ustedes -

El doctor les pasó una tableta que se conectaba hacia todas las cámaras del hospital.

-¿Y esto qué? - Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Espera, Kei. ¿Qué son esos? -

Al revisar cada cámara, se veían varias figuras humanas tiradas en el suelo. Cuando pusieron el zoom a cada una, notaron que eran robopies. Todos fueron derribados por una flecha blanca que los atravesaba por completo.

-¡Wow! - Exclamó el pelirrojo - Esas flechas son de...-

-Son de Shiroi-san- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Hay un total de treinta robopies- Dijo el doctor. - Si Hana pudo con ellos... No veo por qué están tan preocupados. Ella puede cuidarse sola, y a otros.-

-...-

Ryuka se volvió a acostar en su camilla - Ya no aguanto esto, me tomaré unas vacaciones ¿eh? Que conste. Juro que cuando todo esto termine, me voy a ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos y a ver animé hasta que mis ojos ya no puedan quedarse abiertos. - Cerro un momentos los ojos, recordando un problema que le esperaba. - "Cierto. Mis papás ya no están en casa. Ya no están en este mundo. ¿Qué le voy a decir a Ren-chan?"-

...

-Es un chiste ¡¿VERDAD?! - Otro que alega - ¿Cómo es que una simple flecha destruyó a mis robopies? - Destructor estaba molesto.

-Son flechas corrientes, se necesita buen pulso para atravesar metal- Habló Tigerclaw.

-¿Vieron al causante de esto? - Destructor miró amenazante a Bebop y Rocksteady.

-N-no señor- Dijo Rocksteady.

-Eso quiere decir... que alguien cuida ese hospital - Aclaró Cara de pez.

-Hay que ir hacia allá entonces- Dijo Razhar.

-Bien... ¡Muévanse! - Ordenó Destructor.

Desafortunadamente (para ellos) una nube de humo apareció y antes de que se pudieran poner en guardia, unos discos de hockey les dio en la cabeza a Tigerclaw y cara de pez.

-¡¿Pero qué...?! - Destructor se puso en guardia.

Cuando se dispersó el humo los cuatro ninjas, incluyendo sus dos amigos humanos, ya estaban frente a frente con sus enemigos, listos para el combate.

-Venir a nuestra guardia se ha vuelto un pasatiempo para ustedes ¿no es así? - Dijo Razhar en forma burlona.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? - Dijo Cara de Pez enfadado por el disco de hockey.

-Sabemos lo que traman- Dijo Leo - Haremos lo que sea para detenerlos.

Los del pie se miraron unos a otros, meros perdidos, ni idea de que hablaba.

-Y... ¿Qué estamos tramando? - Hasta Cara de Pez andaba en la luna.

-...Ahh... Pues, eso que traman - Dijo Leo ya sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

-Me siento humillado - Le comentó Raph a Casey.

-Viejo, yo más - Le dijo Casey.

-Hehehehe... Veo que lo saben, tortugas - Destructor preparaba sus navajas - Déjenme decirles que no podrán detenerme-

-¿Y nosotros qué? ¿Somos estatuas? - Hablaba en susurro Rocksteady a Tigerclaw.

-¿Lo del ataque a la ciudad de Nagato fue tu culpa? - Preguntó Leo casi con ganas de clavar su espada en Destructor.

-Al principio no estaba enterado, nada más recibí una paga. Stockman fue quien le hizo el favor a los rusos de hackear y enviarles los archivos-

-Granuja malnacido - Insultó Raph.

-Tranquilízate - Le dijo Donnie.

-Ahora les exijo que me diga ¿Quién atacó a mis robopies?-

-No sé ¿Cuándo exactamente? ¿Hoy, ayer, antes de ayer, o antes antes de ayer? - Preguntaba Mikey haciendo un conteo con sus dedos.

-¡Me refiero a hoy! - Ya casi aparecía una vena en la frente de Destructor.

-No sabemos de eso - Dijo Donnie.

-Ya no importa ¡A ELLOS! - Le ordenó a sus secuaces.

Al empezar la pelea, Leo fue contra Tigerclaw; Raph contra Cara de Pez; Donnie contra Rocksteady; Mikey contra Razhar; Abril y Casey contra Bebop.

-Dos contra uno, será fácil - Decía Casey cubriendo a Abril, encarando a Bebop.

-No te confíes - Amenazó Bebop.

-Amm... Pienso lo mismo, Casey - Le dijo Abril. Ya sabe que Bebop no es un oponente sencillo.

-Si si, está bien. ¡Goongala! - Se tiraron a la pelea.

Era un combate intenso. Destructor estaba en su asiento, protegido por unos robopies, observando todo. A las tortugas no les estaba yendo tan mal, el problema era Miguelángel que peleaba con Razhar. Mikey, sin darse cuenta, Razhar lo había hecho subir hasta una ventana, y la ventana no tenía seguro.

-¡Ven por mi cachorrito! - Se burlaba el de naranja sin darse cuenta que el lugar donde estaba parado era peligroso.

-Esto será divertido - Dijo Rahzar antes de patear a Mikey en el estómago y lanzarlo por la ventana.

-¡Mikey! - Los tres hermanos vieron al más pequeño caer por la ventana.

-Mala idea - Dijo Tigerclaw con una sonrisa perturbadora mientras alzaba su espada sobre la cabeza de Leo, lo mismo iba para Cara de Pez que sacó una navaja apuntando al estómago de Raph, y Rocksteady que levantó su martillo listo para dar al caparazón de Donnie.

Era como en cámara lenta, antes de dar un paso para ir a socorrer a su hermanito, las tortugas iban a morir. Destructor esperaba con ansias la matanza.

Y antes de que fuera el final, las armas: la espada, la navaja y el martillo; se escaparon de las manos de quienes los poseían, como si el aire se lo hubiera arrebatado. Esas armas fueron a caer a los pies de la pelirroja.

-...Eh...- Casey estaba a la par de su amiga viendo todo, con la boca abierta. - ¿Abril?-

-Lo sé - Dijo ella en shock - No sé como lo hice-

Las tortugas se dieron cuenta al oír el metal chocar contra el suelo, que Abril los había salvado. Cada uno termino derribando a su enemigo, y luego fueron a buscar a Mikey.

-¡Mikey! - Gritaba Leo mientras hacia la ventana a un lado. Sin embargo, no había rastro de su hermano. La oscuridad de la noche cubría la calle. - Mikey...-

**_..._**

**_-¿Estás bien?_**

**_..._**

-Mikey... no... - Donnie se desmoronó.

**_..._**

**_-Lo siento_**

**_..._**

-¡Mikey! ¡No puede ser verdad! ...No puede... - Raph gritaba por ira.

**_..._**

**_-¿Por qué te disculpas?_**

**_-Lo siento_**

**_-Por favor, dime qué ocurre_**

**_-Lo siento...No pude hacer nada... Moriste_**

**_..._**

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué le pasó a Mikey?- Abril llegó.

-¿Podemos buscarlo después? Tenemos otros problemas - Un desesperado Casey retrocedía de espaldas por los cinco secuaces sedientos de sangre y Destructor listos para filetear a las tortugas junto con los dos humanos.

_**...**_

_**-No tienes nada de que disculparte. Yo fui quien perdió**_

_**-No todo**_

_**...**_

-¡Ugh! -

-¿Abril? -

-D... La cabeza me duele demasiado -

_**...**_

_**-Su esposo e hija siguen vivos**_

_**...**_

-¿Qué es eso? - Leo miraba una luz blanca salir de la oscuridad.

-¿De qué hablas? - Raph la buscó también.

_**...**_

_**-Son cuatro**_

_**-Si, son hermosos**_

_**...**_

-Uh... ¿Estoy volando?-

_**...**_

_**-Será difícil cuidar de ellos**_

**_..._**

-No. Yo estoy volando-

_**...**_

_**-Yo te ayudaré**_

_**...**_

-¡WAHH! ¡Es cierto!-

-No te muevas tanto, te me vas a caer-

-¿Qué eres?-

_**...**_

_**-Te lo agradezco tanto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**_

_**...**_

-Soy...-

_**...**_

_**-Mi nombre es...**_

_**...**_

-Yo soy... Shiroi Hana... Soy un ángel-

Por un momento pensaron que Miguelángel se fue para siempre ¿Era verdad? No. Estaba vivo, ileso, regresando con sus hermanos. La chica llevándolo por el caparazón, ahora tenía esas enormes alas blancas emplumadas, que la impulsaban hacia arriba.

-¿Mutante?- Preguntó Casey sorprendido.

-Algo que comí me hizo mal - Decía Raph.

-No. Ella es real - Dejó claro Leo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Miren! - Empezó a hablar Mikey antes de que sus pies tocaran el piso - ¡Es Hana! Ella me salvó-

-Increíble - Donnie estaba feliz al ver a su hermano sin ningún rasguño - Gracias - Le dijo a la chica.

-Muchas gracias Hana - Fue a decirle Leo.

-Si, en serio. Lo salvaste. Pero... ¿Tú qué...? - Raph no terminaba de articular.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que les tengo que hablar, lamentablemente este no es el momento- Hana dirigió su vista hacia los enemigos que se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos.

-Jamás he creído en ángeles. Debe ser un truco barato - Destructor mostraba las navajas de sus brazos en forma amenazante.

-Es aquella niña. Ahora entiendo porqué no nos tuvo miedo aquella vez- Dijo Rocksteady.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto Hana ¿Nos ayudas a terminar con estos tipos? - Abril ya tenía su tessen en la mano mientras hablaba con Hana. También notó ese cambio de ropa, la chica ahora traía una sudadera blanca, larga como vestido con capucha; botas bajas color blancas; y por último una licra de moda blanca.

-Ya está hecho-

-¿Ya está hecho qué, Hana? - Le preguntó Casey.

-¡MAESTRO DESTRUCTOR! - Se oía a alguien que venía lloriqueando, con un molesto sonido. Era Baxter quien venía volando. - Tengo malas noticias - Fue a pararse nervioso a la par de Destructor - No entiendo como pasó, pero todo fue borrado y ya no hay contacto-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo es posible? - Destructor estaba enojado.

-No me gusta interferir en cosas de humanos. Sin embargo, en tu caso, ese es tu castigo -

Después de esas palabras de parte de la albina rubia, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ya que era a Destructor a quien le estaba dirigiendo esas palabras.

-¿Qué ese castigo no es un poco suave? - Decía Raph.

-No puedo hacer más. Es mejor que yo de el castigo, antes de que alguien más lo haga-

-¿Alguien más? Ahora lo recuerdo. Tú eres la tercera del maldito élite del que me informaron- Dijo Destructor - Eres "La luz" de esos niños-

-Tal vez, pero no soy "ese" alguien más- Respondió la chica. Eso dejó a todos confundidos.

-Ya me cansé ¡A pelear! - Dijo Cara de Pez.

-Abril, tienes que mandar tus ondas-

-¿Qué? Hana, no puedo ahora-

-Oh, cierto, me olvidé - La rubia sacó una flecha blanca y la acercó al hombre de la pelirroja para darle un pequeño pinchazo.

-¡Auch! - Aún así dolió tanto que las ondas cerebrales hicieron caer a los del Clan del Pie.

-Leonardo, ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos - Hana le hizo una señal a Leo de por donde podían trepar para salir de la guarida.

-Muy bien ¡Síganme! - Todos siguieron a Leo. Hana aún se quedó ahí, viendo que Destructor hacía lo posible por ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- Destructor miraba con ojos despiadados al ángel.

-No he logrado nada. No tiene caso que recuerdes esta pelea - La chica sacó un arco y una flecha, que disparó hacia una de las paredes del clan, y después que salió, la flecha empezó a emanar una luz blanca que parecía esparcirse por el lugar.

...

-¡Hana! - Mikey llegó a abrazar a la chica que en unos minutos ya estaba en la terraza del edifico del frente - ¿Por qué tardaste en venir?-

-Tenía que hacer algo primero- Habló con voz apagada la chica.

-¿Qué es esa luz que parece acercarse?- Cuando Casey preguntó, los demás también se pusieron a ver como algo parecido a una nube crecía.

-Descuiden, no va lastimar a nadie. Servirá para borrar memorias digitales... Y humanas también-

-¿Hablas de qué, Destructor olvidará lo que pasó esta noche?- Preguntó Donnie.

-Olvidará todo lo que tiene relación conmigo y mis amigos-

-Suerte que nosotros no lo olvidaremos - Decía Raph mientras reía - Hehehehe ¿verdad? - La risa desapareció al ver a Hana muy seria y con su mirada al suelo.

-¿Hana? - Abril llegó a tomarla de la mano - ¿Estás bien?-

-No funciona así, perdóneme - Hana estaba triste-Pero son las reglas. Tengo una misión, en la que si fallo puedo usar las flechas como botón de reinicio. Pero esas flechas no se detienen hasta que todo con lo que tuve contacto vuelva en blanco... -

-Osea que, cuando esa luz nos toque ¿Olvidaremos que te conocimos? - Preguntó Leo.

-Si-

-Hay amiga ¿No te volveremos a ver?-

-Si, si lo harán- Sus ojos se iluminaron con una sonrisa - Siempre los estuve vigilando, es mi trabajo cuidar de cada uno. Nunca me alejo de ustedes. No lo recordarán lo que dije, pero, fue divertido. Perdón por no decirlo antes-

-Nahh no te preocupes - Le dijo Raph.

-La luz se acerca - Mikey estaba desanimado.

-No te pongas así, Miguelángel. Mañana ya estarás sonriendo, y si tú estás feliz, entonces yo también - Por último, Hana abrazó a Mikey. Los demás se acercaron formando un grupo, la luz ya estaba sobre ellos.

No iban a perder la esperanza de encontrarse con su ángel y amiga, otra vez.

Fin :D

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Solo que luego viene un extra... ¡Ah! ya ya**

**ATENCIÓN: Capítulo Extra en camino XD**

**¿Llamé su atención? Díganme si siiii o noooo o... No importa jeje**

**Tengo algo de sueño para dejar agradecimientos pero ya saben que leo sus reviews mis queridos lectores. Y me quiero dormir ya porque ya mañana es el cap de estreno de la tercera temporada ¡YUUUJUUUU! :D**

**Nos vemos luego. Bye bye.**


	13. Extra: Otro ojo

**Como prometí, les traje un extra, que no parece extra sino un verdadero final, pero ahora verán por qué lo puse así.**

**A leer :D**

* * *

**Otro ojo:**

_"Ya todo terminó ¿verdad?  
Lo siento... No pude darte una mano.  
Te enojarás conmigo, lo sabes muy bien.  
No puedo mantener las cosas como deberían ser, simplemente desaparecen.  
¿Tendrás tiempo para ayudarme? ...Sabes lo que significa.  
No... Ya hiciste demasiado por otros, debo resolverlo por mi cuenta.  
Haz lo tuyo... Me encargaré de lo mío.  
No volveré tan rápido, yo aún no he terminado.  
Espero que lo entiendas. No hables de esto.  
Sigo vigilando a través de ella, así que guarda el secreto.  
Sigues pensando que odio la humanidad... Lo sé, y es cierto.  
No abandonaré este mundo aunque lo odie... No viviré de esa forma... o moriré.  
Así que... no importa... Adiós."_

_**Mensaje borrado**_

7:00 a.m. Guarida Hamato.

-¿Lista? -

-Lista-

-Muy bien... cierra los ojos y concéntrate - El ninja de morado puso una carta en frente de ella - ¿Qué ves? -

-Veo... - La pelirroja apretaba las manos tratando de formar la imagen en su mente - ...un pétalo, es un pétalo blanco... de una flor... Son, flores blancas en un árbol - Ella abrió los ojos y miró a Donnie esperando a que le dijera si acertó.

El ninja dio vuelta a la carta para que Abril viera la imagen.

-Un cerezo - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Así es, la Sakura o árbol de cerezo. Es raro cuando las flores son blancas y no rosadas, tal vez es por el tipo de Prunus. ¿Sabías que, la imagen de los pétalos de estas flores caídos en masa al principio de la primavera, especialmente en abril, simboliza la belleza de la naturaleza y el renacimiento de la vida como un nuevo comienzo?-

-Wow - Exclamó la pelirroja - No lo sabía. Quisiera poder verlo. - Toma la carta- ¿Crees que renací? - Pregunta a Donnie mientras mira la carta. Aunque ésta salió volando de la mano como si un ventilador estuviera detrás de Abril, al caer la fue a recoger pero al acercar sus manos, la carta se incendió hasta quedar polvo. -...-

Donnie se quedó mirando embobado por unos minutos, luego mira a Abril quien tiene una expresión de vergüenza - ...Hay... que trabajar en eso jejeje - Se ríe.

-Si... tienes razón, Donnie - Sonríe a Donnie.

Por ahora tendrían que olvidar lo que acababa de pasar, porque no saben cómo fue que pasó pero los poderes de Abril aumentaron y por ratos se salían de control, solo es máxima concentración lo que necesita. Mientras tanto, vive su vida.

-Abril... - Leo entra al laboratorio - Mikey te hizo panqueques, tienes que ir a desayunar antes de ir a la escuela-

-¡Cierto! Debo apresurarme - Corre a la entrada del laboratorio, antes de salir voltea hacia las dos tortugas. - Entrenaremos más tarde ¿está bien? - Se va.

-C-claro - Responde Donnie en voz alta.

Leo mira a su hermano - ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento es?-

-No me lo vas a creer - Responde Donnie emocionado, por lo que el resto de la mañana se puso a explicarle todo.

...

-¡Abril!- Corriendo, Casey llama a su amiga que está por entrar a la escuela.

-Oh, hola Casey - Se detiene para saludarlo. - ¿Por qué estás exhausto? Aún falta quince minutos antes de que sea hora de entrar a clase-

-...Ah... - Toma un poco de aire ¿En serio? ...Creí que... creí que se me había hecho tarde-

-No, aún es temprano-

-Uhhh ni siquiera desayuné- Decía el chico cabizbajo.

-Vamos gruñón, te compraré algo. - Dijo ella dándole un suave puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Eh? Gracias, Abril -

Así comenzó el día, para estos dos y hasta para la familia Hamato.

-Se ven... normales ¿no? No recuerdan nada-

-Así es, todo fue borrado-

Dos personas observaban la escuela desde la terraza del edificio del frente.

-Oye, Kei ¿A qué hora dijo que vendría?- Preguntó un chico pelirrojo a su amigo.

-Por última vez, Ryuka... - El chico pelinegro se frotaba los ojos - ...no dijo-

-¿Qué no tenías una respuesta para todo?-

-No aho...-

-Hola- Una voz femenina se oyó detrás de ellos.

-¡Woah! ...Hana... No nos asustes así- Dijo Ryuka.

-¿Eh? Yo no quería...-

-Es broma - Acarició la cabeza de su amiga.

-Lamento que tuvieras que hacerlos olvidar, Hana- Le dijo Kei.

-Descuida, es mejor que recordar nuestras tragedias y rarezas- Dijo Hana con una sonrisa.

-¿Nuestras? Oigan, yo soy el más normal aquí ¿recuerdan? - Dijo Ryuka levantando los brazos.

-Yo no diría lo mismo - Dijo Hana riéndose.

-Hana tiene razón. Siempre hay que decirle a los niños que no intenten en casa lo que ven en la televisión y tú terminas imitando maniobras con espadas que ves en los animes - Dijo Kei.

-Okay, okay. No soy normal - Dice Ryuka volteando un momento - Soy único - Responde con una sonrisa orgulloso.

Kei se queja mientras se golpea en la frente - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con éste tipo? - Dice, a lo que Hana se ríe.

El teléfono de la chica suena, se aparta un poco de sus amigos que empiezan a discutir y payasear entre ellos. Al ver, había llegado un mensaje.

_"Último regalo:  
__Tienen que ir a Sapporo, al hospital donde están Yumiko y Ren.  
__Los padres de Ryuka están ahí... con vida"_

Los ojos azules de la chica se agrandaron por la sorpresa y por la emoción - ¡Si! - Saltó de felicidad llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Algo que quieras contarnos? - Preguntó Ryuka.

-Si - Hana apenas podía hablar de la alegría. Luego otro mensaje llegó, lo leyó.

_"No les digas nada sobre mi.  
__Por favor, borra el mensaje"_

_-...-_

**_Mensaje borrado_**

-Haaaaaaana... - Ryuka la empezó a molestar para que siguiera con la noticia - ¿Qué ibas a decirnos?-

-Bueno... Tenemos que ir a Sapporo. Iremos a buscar a tus padres - Sonreía con mucha alegría.

-¿Qué...? Mis papás... ¿Están vivos? - Se notaba el brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Quién te dijo, Hana? - Preguntó Kei mostrando la felicidad en su voz.

Aún si no le gusta mentir, tiene que ocultar hasta el último mensaje. - Fue el doctor Stewart. Pero hay que irnos ya-

-Okay. Bajemos y vámonos - Dijo Kei. Y así todos se bajaron del techo directo a su ciudad.

...

En algún lugar de Rusia...

_**"En últimas noticias, no hay muertes por el ataque a la ciudad de Nagato"**_

-Fallamos... Ni siquiera encontramos a los soldaditos-

-Tal vez a la próxima-

-Si, tal vez-

-¿Alguien ya le dio de comer al prisionero?-

-Creí que los de la planta baja lo iban a hacer-

-Nahh. Ellos están muy ocupados buscando la señal de Destructor. Misteriosamente fue borrada.-

-¿Quién irá con el sujeto?-

-Está bien... Yo iré.-

De la mesa donde bebían cuatro hombres, uno se levantó y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar un hot dog. Después fue al ascensor y se fue hasta la parte más baja del enorme edificio. Abrió una puerta y entró a un lugar con varias celdas.

-Hey... chico - Se acercó a una celda y vio a la figura que se mantenía hasta un rincón, no se le miraba la cara a la persona por tener una sudadera negra que se veía más grande que su cuerpo, también un pantalón de mezclilla flojo que se metían a los zapatos bajos de color negro. - Te traje la comida, aquí tienes. - Le tira el hot dog que aterriza en su espalda, deshaciéndose y ensuciando la sudadera. - ¿Qué? ¿No vas a gritarme? Llevas más de dos malditos meses encerrado en ésta celda, no nos haz mostrado tu cara, no nos haz dado información. No haz dicho ni una sola palabra, de quien eres. - Le gritó esperando una respuesta de parte del prisionero - Púdrete en éste lugar - El hombre se dio vuelta para irse de ahí, sin embargo pisó algo y terminó cayendo sentado, su cabeza golpeó contra los barrotes de la celda. - ¡Qué demo-! - Una salchicha, la del hotdog había sido arrojada justo antes de poner el pie. - ¿Eh? -Y justo en ese momento, dos manos atraparon su cabeza - ¡AHHHHHH! - Gritó y segundos después un sonido de algo quebrándose resonó en todo el lugar.

...

En la planta alta, varios hombres se reunieron para beber y ver la tele.

¡BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

-¿Y eso? -

-Fueron disparos en la planta baja, algo pasa-

-Llama a alguien y pide información-

-¿Hola? Necesitamos saber cuál es el problema- Largos minutos esperando una respuesta.

Lo que se escuchó fue - _¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡BANG BANG BANG BANG! RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!-_

-Eso no suena bien, jefe- Todos los de esa área estaban asustados.

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Activar las bombas-

-¡Si! - Siguieron la orden y fueron a traer todas las bombas que tenía para enviarlas a la planta baja, pues ya no importaba quien estuviera ahí, ya todos estaban muertos.

Mientras los demás sujetos salieron, el jefe se quedó en la sala para contactar a alguien que los pudiera ayudar - No... no puede ser - Y parece que las líneas no servían. - ¿Cómo es...? -

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡AYÚDENMEEEEE! ¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ¡NO...! -

Silencio.

-Ahh... ahhh... - Ahora solo se escuchaba la respiración del jefe. Lentamente se dirigió a esconderse a un escritorio mientras recargaba su arma. - Sea quien sea, lo mataré.-

La puerta de esa área se abrió de golpe, las manos del hombre que tenía el arma temblaban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para tener valor. Pero lo que escuchó, lo dejó confundido. Una canción.

\- _Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo. _(Duerme, niñito, duerme, mi niñito, duerme.)

_Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina. _(¡Qué bonito eres, qué bonito eres, qué lindo eres!)

_Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? _(¿Dónde está la criada, dónde está la joven? ¿Dónde está tu joven criada?)

_Ano yama koete, Sato e itta. _(¡Se fue, se fue, lejos, detrás de la colina!)

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta? _(Como recuerdo de su pueblo, ¿Qué te dio?)

_Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue. _(Un tambor de niño y una flautita de bambú)-

-¿P-por qué...? - Susurraba el hombre- ¿Por qué está cantando? - Reaccionó cuando la persona volvió a escuchar, y se dio cuenta, de que era una mujer la que estaba cantando. -Al diablo - Se levantó y empezó a disparar hacia donde se escuchaba la canción - ¡TOMAAAAAA! - Gritó y disparó con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, no había nadie ahí parado. - ¿Cómo? -

-Oyasumi (Buenas noches) - Se escuchó la voz tan cerca de su oreja que hasta el aire caliente se sintió.

-¡Ah...gg...! - Una mano atraviesa su espalda y la siente entre sus entrañas, vomitando sangre. La mano se mueve como si estuviera buscando algo, lo que es peor para el tipo que el dolor y el miedo lo invaden, dejando caer su arma. La mano en su cuerpo toca algo y lo saca con rapidez, el hombre se aterra al ver que... era su corazón, aún conectado, pero afuera de su cuerpo. - G...n...no... - La chica que sostenía su corazón lo aprieta hasta hacerlo explotar, manchándose de sangre. El hombre cae muerto al suelo si poder ver la cara de la persona que lo mató.

-Gomen... (Lo siento) - Se disculpó mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tomó el cuerpo del hombre y lo tiró hacia una ventana, el cuerpo fue a dar contra el suelo. La chica se paró en la ventana mirando hacia el horizonte - Ajá... Me tomará un tiempo llegar hasta Nueva York - Dijo antes de saltar de la ventana, impulsándose con la pared del edificio y aterrizando de forma segura. - Okay... ¡Aquí voy! -

Y se va corriendo dejando el desastre atrás.

**FIN**

* * *

**Terminé a las 3:08 a.m. Y perdón por el gore a última hora. La canción se llama "Edo komoriuta".**

**IMPORTANTE: Haré una secuela de éste fic, de una vez les aviso. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que lo siguieron. Espero les haya gustado. Me voy a dormir porque mañana voy a desayunar a la casa del veterinario que atiende a mis perritas (Un desayuno navideño ;))**

**Bye bye :D**


End file.
